


Unsteady

by CloudyWingless



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: AU, Abandonment, Anger, Angst, Child Abandonment, Depression, F/F, F/M, Foster Care, M/M, Magic and Stuff, Mentions of Rape, OOC Wolfram, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Wolfram curses like a sailor, more tags as this goes on, summary sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:03:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 35,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7004470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudyWingless/pseuds/CloudyWingless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was a few months old, Wolfram, along with Gwendal and Conrad, were sent to Earth by Celi because a secret Order that was out to kill them. They grew up unknowing of their past. During a heated argument, Wolfram fell into a lake and pulled his brothers with him. Was it an accident, or does Shin Makoku want the three Princes home at last to aid the King and save the land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I know no one will read this, because it seems like all of my good work is never read. But this is an AU idea I had where Wolfram, Gwendal, and Conrad grew up on Earth and then were sucked into Shin Makoku. Sort of like a role reversal with Yuuri. It has pretty bad language in it, just saying. I gloss over most of the intense scenes also. Most of Wolf's past will be explained through dreams.
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment/review and tell me what you think. I don't really know if I should continue this and in all honesty I will delete it if I don't get much response. I just write stories and I want them to continue but I don't know where to go if people don't tell me anything about it.

_ “Run!” the blurred out face screeched to the trembling blonde woman. _

_ “But the children-” she jumped off her bed and grabbed the man’s arm. Her golden locks twirled down her back as her silky black dress slid off her shoulder. Sweat stuck to her milky skin. _

_ “Please, sending them to Earth is the only option my Queen.” he said, “We need to protect the Chosen King.” _

_ “I can’t leave them!” She shook her head as bubbles of sobs squelched out of her throat.  _

_ “We’ve already wiped their memories, good thing the smallest is only a baby.” The man said again. He walked over to a cradle with presumably his baby inside. There were two babies snuggled close to each other, one with shiny golden hair and the other had jet black hair. The man took the golden haired baby out of the hold which left the raven haired baby to scream and cry for his companion. _

_ “I am their Mother, what will happen to them?” The Queen asked. _

_ “Only time can tell. They shall find their way back home when they are needed,” he said, “That’s what our great Shinou has told us.” _

_ The Queen cradled her baby one last time. She placed a blue pendant around his head and said, “My precious Wolfram. Please stay safe.” Then she looked at the other two passed out children, “Conrad, Gwendal, watch over your baby brother. See to it he is happy.” _

_ There was a banging on the door and they jumped. The Queen kissed each unconscious child on the head before she sent them through a portal. The door swung open and just as the man shielded them, a sword stabbed through the Queen’s shoulder. _

_ - _

“FUCK!” I jumped up in bed. A cold sweat trickled down my temples as I tried to catch my breath. “It was all a dream,” I sighed. I rolled out of bed and open the blinds to my room, if I could even call the tiny space a room. It was more like a closet. Well, what can a foster kid like me expect? These people were too generous and fostered more than they could handle, so I picked the tiny room. At least it was my own space. Besides, I loathe giant spaces.

I shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to shower and scrape the dirt off of my skin. My wardrobe was simple, a grey and black striped hoodie and black skinny jeans with high top converse that were falling apart. The big clothes hid the scars from being beaten in past homes which were rather embarrassing. The final touch to my outfit was a blue pendant on a golden chain that my mother gifted to me. It had sparkles in it and on the back a ‘B’ was carved into the stone. I only assumed that was my last name, but it’s hard to tell, I was abandoned as a baby. 

I grabbed my backpack and began to play with my new lip piercing. I did it myself with a safety pin and some ice, I highly don’t recommend that method. I joined my four foster siblings at the giant dining table. 

“Good morning Wolfram,” My foster Mom, Marcy, smiled. We still weren’t at the whole ‘touching’ phase yet, though it’s been two years since they took me in. Her wife, Janet, was the one to discover how much I hated being touched. It was my past mainly, lots of things went on in my old homes that many people didn’t know about. 

I grumbled a ‘hello’ as Marcy handed me a bowl of Corn Flakes without milk, just how I liked it. I continued to play with the piercing until I was tapped upside the head which made me flinch.

“Hey!” I growled.

“Stop touching it,” Janet sighed, “You’ll just make it worse.”

“It itches,” I pouted. 

“Well, that’s what you get for piercing your lip with a pin,” the brunette said with a swing of her hips as she confidently walked over to the refrigerator. 

“Can I get my lip pierced?” My little foster sister, Velma, asked. She wasn’t really that much younger than me. We are both sixteen years old, I was just born before her, or so we think. I don’t really know when my actual birthday is, so the authorities marked it down as the day I was found curled up in my oldest brother’s arms. 

“Absolutely not,” Marcy said.

Janet looked out the window of our suburban house, “Wolfram, I think your brothers are here.” 

I jumped out of the chair like it was on fire and ran out the door. I threw myself into my second oldest brother’s arms. He smelled just like shaved wood and car oil since he worked as the local gas station. My oldest brother worked in construction. Both of them never went to college since they saved every penny for me. 

Marcy and Janet treat my brothers like family. My second oldest brother, Conrad, was living with them for the first few months of our placement there because he wasn’t eighteen yet. Though, that was two years ago. He’s now twenty going on fifty with his maturity level. 

Conrad was always so kind to me which made me resent him. He was always Mr. Perfect while I lived in his shadow.  _ He  _ took the beatings for me (when he knew about them).  _ He _ got straight A’s in school.  _ He _ could get any girl to fawn over him but he chose to stay and support his family. I suppose my anger towards him stems from my abandonment issues. Well, that’s what my therapist says, I go see her every Tuesday and Thursday. 

Why a therapist? Well, let’s just say when I first got to Marcy and Janet’s house, I sort of threw a bunch of tantrums and threatened to kill myself if they came near me. Most of these tantrums were brought on by anxiety and I kept screaming that they would leave me too and I was a lost cause, which I am. I hate letting people get close to me because that makes even easier to leave again and laugh as I sink to my knees in agony. 

Anyway, Conrad and my oldest brother Gwendal sometimes drive me to school. Marcy and Janet walked out of the house in their slippers to greet my brothers. 

“Would you boys like something to eat?” Marcy asked as she folder her arms over her fluffy blue robe to keep it closed.

“No thank you Ma’am,” Conrad smiled politely. I wanted to punch his perfect teeth out, instead I pressed my face into the fabric of his blue button-up shirt just so I didn’t have to see him. 

In all honesty, Conrad and I are the closest out of us three brothers. Conrad was there when I broke down. He was there when I was dumb enough to try and run away. He held me as I struggled to get away from him and he whispered sweet lullabies to me when I couldn’t sleep. He’s the one that repeated how he would never leave me behind. That made me hate him more. 

“Conrad, don’t call us Ma’am,” Marcy laughed, “You and Gwendal are part of the family after all!” 

“Can we go with Wolfram’s cool brothers?” My little foster brother, Devin, asked. He poked his head out of the door along with the oldest girl named Julia, the middle kid named Taylor, and Velma.

“No,” Janet snapped, “Go finish your food!” 

Marcy and Janet respected my wishes to have some time with my brothers. 

“Can we please just go to school now?” I mumbled.

Conrad chuckled and pet my hair which made me jump. He and Gwendal are the only two people allowed to touch me. 

“Yes,” he replied with his satin voice. I climbed into the back seat of the car.

“Have a good day Wolf!” Janet smiled as Marcy waved to me. 

Gwendal drove away from the house with his stone cold expression on. He has one three facial emotions, his default, his angry, and his awkward sorta smile. 

Gwendal had to be strong for us I suppose. He is twenty-six and he has accomplished nothing except bail me out of Juvy and found Conrad and I good homes (plus himself an apartment close by).  He is like a scary version of Superman. Gwendal isn’t the guy to go to for emotional troubles. 

I feel bad for him. When he was only ten years old, he was forced to grow up in order to help raise his two younger brothers. I held a great amount of respect for him. He had no memory of the first ten years of his life except that he was Conrad and my older brother. 

“How have things been?” Gwendal tried to start a conversation. 

“Alright,” I shrugged and looked out the window. I liked to watch as my life passes by right in front of my eyes. 

“Have you thought of… you know,” Gwendal asked me this question every damn time I see him. 

One time… JUST ONE TIME I  looked up ‘quickest ways to kill yourself’ and I guess I forgot to erase the computer’s history. That one put me in a hospital for a day after I told everyone I wasn’t going through with it. I was interrogated about my scars as people thought that they were self inflicted. I’ll admit, one of them was. I just wanted to know what pain felt like when I administered it instead of someone else. Dumb idea, I lied and said I fell and I had to get two stitches. 

“No Gwen,” I sighed, “You don’t need to ask me that all the time. I’m not going to kill myself. It’s a wimpy way to go.” 

And the tension began to rise as the spring heat brought it’s awkward humidity along with it. 

“How is school then? Are the kids still bothering you?” he tried to change the subject. It’s not a better one.

I came out as gay about five years ago. It was right before the incident happened (I won’t go into detail about that yet, it’s not pleasant for me to think of) and just after I got my first boyfriend. He lasted for a week until I was relocated. 

It’s not that my high school discriminates against homosexual people, it’s just, to be cool people sling the word ‘gay’ around as an insult. It’s not that bad, I mean, I get my own space when I’m changing for gym and I’m practically untouchable since the Principal tried to be more PC. But that doesn’t keep the kids from throwing slurs at me and trying to push my buttons. I’m not just the gay kid, I’m also the weird loner kid that likes to draw in his notebook all by himself. 

“It’s fine,” I groaned, “Can we just talk about something else?” I scooted myself to the space in between Conrad and Gwendal. “Have you found anything about our birth mother?” 

Gwendal and Conrad have been searching for our birth mom after we took some DNA tests to learn that we share the same mom but not the same dad. 

Conrad shook his head, “No, it’s almost as if she doesn’t exist.”

I pouted, “What about our fathers? Anyone with the last name ‘B’ yet?”

“Same with them,” Gwendal said, “Now sit back in your seat.” 

I listened to him and crossed my arms over my chest. Gwendal stopped in front of the high school which was booming with raging hormones and angst. 

“We’re going to pick you up after school today, okay?” Gwendal said, “Remember, tonight you are sleeping over at the apartment.”

Every Friday I stay with Gwendal and Conrad. I look forward to our slumber party since sometimes it’s hard for me to see them. Text messages and phone calls aren’t the same as seeing someone face-to-face.

“Alright,” I smiled as I hopped out of the car. 

I slung my bag over one shoulder and followed the trail of makeup and really bad fashion into the school. 

School is a form of torture only Satan could think of. Every girl here is just a cardboard cut out of the next, with straight long brown or blonde hair and makeup to thick that it makes Drag Queen makeup look modest. Each girl dresses slutty and pushes the boundaries of the ‘no shoulder’ rule, which is pointless. If I was a straight boy, I wouldn’t be looking at a girl’s shoulders nor stomach. There are certain girls that actually understand that they can look nice without wearing shorts that have their ass sticking out the bottom. I’m friends with those girls. 

Now, the boys all are mega-straight men (even though I’ve sucked their dicks more than they’ve touched a girl) that think football is cool. Baggy pants and some T-shirt with a shitty message on it, or even something from American Eagle. Then the designer shoes that I think are a waste of money. I mean, who needs ten pairs of $100 shoes that are worn once and only to nice events! 

Anyway, there are certain guys that understand how stupid this is, and I’m friends with them as well. Except for the theater men, GOD those boys are so fucking annoying! Just because I’m gay they think I want to do musical theater! Theater kids stereotype gay people more than the jocks do. Actually, jocks are relatively nice people, especially when they are checking me out in the locker rooms and profusely apologize after. 

During lunch, I sat with my friends at our table in the corner of the lunch room. It was the most peaceful time of the day. 

“Did you hear about Mr. Garrison’s lesson today?” Nyssa asked as she nibbled on her potato chips, “He was talking about same-sex relationships in society.” 

Yes Nyssa, just because I’m gay means I listen to everything that goes on. 

“Nyssa, just because Wolf is gay doesn’t mean he knows this,” thank you Zachariah. He was Nyssa’s twin brother. They were freshmen. 

“Wolf, you gonna eat that?” Andrew pointed to my untouched sandwich. I only ate the apply from the lunch Janet packed me. 

“Stop it!” Vinny smacked Andrew’s arm, “Of course he’s going to eat that!” 

Vinny and Andrew are the other two out gay kids in the school. They’ve been together since their freshmen year, they are seniors now. They go together like Son Of The Mask and critics approval, but somehow Vinny and Andrew actually made it work (unlike Son Of The Mask, God that movie is fucking creepy). 

“Actually, Andrew can eat it, I’m not very hungry,” I pushed the food in Andrew’s direction. He smacked his lips together before he tore open the bag and devoured the food as if he hadn’t eaten in a few weeks. 

“What’s wrong?” Nyssa asked, “Is it the hunt for your birth mom?”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” I groaned, “Gwendal and Conrad say it’s like she fell off the face of the Earth. I mean, she has to exist, right?”

“Either that or you’re just a figment of our imaginations and we are all locked up in a mental hospital,” Zachariah said as he took a bite of his food.

“Sometimes I’m concerned for your health,” Vinny sighed then turned to me, “Don’t worry, you’ll find her soon.” 

“I hope so,” I curled my fists loosely, “I just want to know what she’s like and if she is as stone cold as Gwendal or as bubbly as Conrad. Or why she gave me up.” Was I just not enough for her? 

“It must be a good reason because no one with a good sense would ever leave you alone,” Nyssa smiled, “You are one of a kind. I mean, no one else would have the sense to stab their lower lip with a pin!” 

“Thanks,” I flashed her a sarcastic smile. 

Those four might be quirky, but they are the only ones who make me feel like I’m alive.

* * *

 

After school, Gwendal and Conrad picked me up. Today was one of those days that we would visit this little secluded lake that nobody knows about except us brothers. It was our special place when we were younger. Now it is about an hour and a half drive there. 

The lake was surrounded by soldier trees. I liked how it felt like I was protected by the gentle hug of nature whenever I went there. 

I laid down on the grassy lakeside and looked up at the clouds. One finger played with the lip ring and I hissed in pain.

“Why don’t you take that thing out?” Gwendal asked as he poked my bottom lip.

“It looks cool and ow!” I snapped at him as he joined me in the grass.

“Just let it close up so we can take you to a professional,” Conrad smiled as he laid down on the side of me that wasn’t taken up by Gwendal. 

“Maybe,” I shrugged, “But you guys need that money, why waste it on me?”

“Because we love you,” Conrad said. 

“I’m insignificant compared to your lives,” I sighed, “When will you two both stop living for me and just live?”

“What does that mean?” Gwendal sat up along with Conrad. 

I jumped to my feet as my blood boiled,”It means I’m not a baby anymore! I have problems, but you do too if you don’t start living your lives! I can’t keep hearing about how you are saving for my college or buying me new clothes or paying for my medical bills! Try going to a bar or go on vacation!” 

Gwendal stood up and towered over me like Dracula. I gulped down any confidence I had before.

“Listen Wolfram, you think Conrad and I want to give up out live for a bratty boy like you?” he spat.

“Gwendal please,” Conrad put a hand on Gwendal’s shoulder as he backed me up to the edge of the lake.

“No, I’m sick of this Little Lord Brat always pissing about himself!” my silver haired brother yelled.

“Look-” I tried to say before I stumbled back and grabbed onto Gwendal’s arm before I fell into the lake and took my brothers down with me.

When the water consumed me and I couldn’t move, I thought this was how I died. What a waste of a life. 

* * *

_ “Stupid kid,” the woman hissed, “How dare you mock me by saying you are a fag.” _

_ “I just-” I squeaked. _

_ “No,” her lips curled into a tight smile as she back me up to the bed. She threw my hands over my head as her knees dug into my thighs. “Your brothers aren’t here to save you this time. Maybe I can convince you that you like women.”  _

_ “S-stop! Please Mom-” I thrashed my head back and forth as tears gushed down my cheeks. _

_ “I am not your mother!” she screamed, “I am your Mistress. You listen to me, now undress as I go and fetch something to hold you down. If you aren’t here when I get back, I’m going to punish you worse than what you’ll get.”  _

_ She got up and left the room. I slowly peeled off my clothes afraid of her threats. The cool air brushed over my nude body as she came back. She crawled back on top of me and tied my hands above my head. Then she tied my calves to my thighs so my knees were bent. Then my legs were tied wide open. _

_ “Time for your punishment,” she grinned like the Grinch as her hand traveled down my body, “Wolfram. Wolfram. Wolf-” _

_ - _

“-ram! Wolf!” I heard a voice.

I jolted up and screamed, “Don’t touch me!” 

“Wolfram, it’s just us,” I looked over to see Conrad and Gwendal soaking wet at the side of a river.

“Conrad?” I scrambled over into his arms until I calmed down, “Where are we?”

“I don’t know,” Conrad replied as he looked around. 

The three of us got up and began to walk to what looked like a little medieval village. We thought it looked like an amusement park theme, but why would we be there, we were just at the lake. Please tell me a nudist colony didn’t find us and take us in… 

“HALT!” We stopped as if we were struck by lightning. A group of soldier like men with extra sharp swords pointed at us were surrounding us. 

“Hold on man,” I said, “Where are we?”

“Shut up!” the one man yelled.

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Gwendal snapped.

“I said shut the hell up!” he kicked Gwendal in the gut which knocked the wind out of my brother.

“Gwendal!” I squeaked.

“It’s okay Wolfram, I’m fine. Conrad,” Gwendal looked over at Conrad.

Then everything stopped as a boy in a black uniform yelled for the soldiers to part. 

“Why would you hurt them?” he asked.

That boy had to be as old as me! Something about him was familiar though, his aura was gentle and sweet, like a sticky bun. His eyes and hair were black like the coolest of nights and his skin was kissed by the sun. Ya know, the sun should really share… 

“We shall take them back to the castle,” wait, castle?

“Yes Your Majesty,” The soldiers nodded. Your what?

What the hell is going on?!

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: I would like to say that I will not be updating this story everyday. It just so happens that I updated it today. I'm really fucking into this fic. But lord Wolfram curses like a sailor.   
> Do you guys like the style I use? Like, where Wolf addresses you guys and stuff? I LOVE it. Honestly, my first book will have this style. I think the audience can relate to the character just a bit better as it adds comedy in it.  
> Also, I tend to reference movies and lots of current things since Wolfram grew up on Earth. (please, for the love of yourself DO NOT WATCH Son Of The Mask. Also, that movie will tell you how old I am since I had to be a certain age to remember it)

Picture the biggest and most gaudy room money can buy. Now, triple that in size plus make it out of stone and that is Blood Pledge Castle. I thought it would be dripping in blood, like those really bad Scream masks on Halloween. 

My brothers and I were escorted to that dream-like palace where a bunch of people and guards were lining the long stone walkway. Each one had a genuine smile as they waved to the double black boy. He kept me at arm's length at all times, which I thought nothing of until he reached out to hold me. I dodged the bullet swiftly and ran to Conrad’s side. 

I felt like everyone’s eyes were judging me like I was the new kid in those stereotypical ‘new kid’ movies. I should be used to this since I’ve been in so many different homes, but this time it was awkward. I can’t explain this squeezing emotion that strangled my heart in my throat. 

“Welcome home Your Majesty,” A man with light silver hair, longer than Gwendal’s hair, bowed to the double black King (I’m still not used to saying that). 

“Gunter,” the boy laughed, “Call me Yuuri, please!” 

“Ah! Your Majesty!” A woman with crimson red hair tied up at the top of her head pushed the man named Gunter out of the way. Gunter fell to the ground and smashed his nose. 

Conrad knelt down to help the man to his feet as an orange haired man joined him out of nowhere. The fucking ninja scared the shit out of me… 

Conrad and his hand touched as they helped Gunter to his feet. My brother stared into the orange haired man’s eyes dreamily, just like how Marcy looks at Janet. Every little vessel of my sanity snapped slowly and one by one as Conrad’s life flashed before my eyes. He was about to leave me! 

My fists tightened at my sides and I bit my bottom lip. Gwendal put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down. I suppose this fate was inevitable, whether in a twisted reality or at home. 

“Anissina,” the double black groaned then turned to the orange haired man, “Thank you Yozak.” 

“Yozak,” Conrad breathed. 

“Conrad, put your tongue back in your mouth,” I growled. 

The brunette shook his head to snap out of his trance and he scampered over to me and Gwendal. I hung off of Conrad’s arm as he pet my head like a little kitten. 

“Come in,” the King smiled, “Don’t be shy, we’ve been waiting for you three.”

Okay, reality check: Should I listen to the man I just met that almost killed me with his soldiers OR wake the fuck up!? I pinched myself hard and felt like a tiny mosquito’s revenge. So I wasn’t dreaming, though I want to refuse this knowledge. 

Yuuri (that’s his name I guess) led up up to a round table where hand painted tea cups sat around perfectly set place mats. I was skeptical, but who wouldn’t be? Yuuri rubbed my back to try and settle me, but I flinched away and smacked his hand. My eyes wide like sauce plates as anxiety pooled in the pit of my stomach. 

“I-I-” I didn’t know what to say to him, “D-don’t touch me.” 

“I’m sorry,” he cocked his head with a smile, “I didn’t know! Please, feel free to tell me if I do something that makes you uncomfortable.” This conversation makes me uncomfortable. 

I took a seat in between Conrad and Gwendal, but the two were more focused on Yozak and Gunter than me. I decided it would be best if I shut down for a little while, being emotionless is a way for me to keep my heart from squeezing until it explodes. This isn’t the first time I did this.

Often when I’m alone or when I was with my old foster families, I would lock away my emotions and become a shell of a boy. Janet and Marcy are the only two that noticed this behavior and tried to make me feel at home. They would stay up late and watch dumb Lifetime movies with me. I would be sandwiched in between them (it’s the only time I would let them touch me. Well, if someone gets me tired enough, they can touch me. That sounds pervy, but it’s not, I swear). 

Those two promised to me that they would never let me go. Yet here I am in some magical world just shy of being a Tim Burton reject. I’m not even exaggerating when I say that, this world looked like it could only come from a story book. The Castle sort of reminds me of  Nightmare Before Christmas, but a lighter version, like the Halloween Town world in Kingdom Hearts (I played Kingdom Hearts as a kid, I highly recommend it). 

A green haired girl walked into the room. She went straight for me and swiftly snapped the ring out of my lip. I gasped and yelped, “Hey!”

“That thing was infected,” she said as she showed me the crusted white goo that sat on the ring.

I took the black metal and stared at it with wide eyes. “How did you-”

“I specialize in healing maryoku, plus your bottom lip is pretty swollen,” she replied as she bowed to Yuuri and stood at Gunter’s side. 

My lip throbbed as I held it with one hand. Conrad scratched the back of my neck.

“Are you alright Wolfram?” he asked.

I heard the people around the table whisper my name in awe (or at least I hope it’s in awe). It made me want to crawl into my own skin until this nightmare was over. 

“I’m fine,” I muttered and looked away. 

Three more people that looked like Yuuri joined the able. One was an excitable woman that clapped her hands when she saw the previous scene play out. 

“Oh Yuu-chan! Aren’t these brothers so precious? Their mother must-” she put a hand over her mouth to stop her words. It seemed like everyone here knew us three and our mother.

No matter what, even when people apologize, it still hurts to hear. 

I remember when I was a small child in first grade, we drew pictures of our families for Mother’s Day. I told the teacher that I couldn’t do that since I didn’t have a mother. She told me to imagine what my Mother would look like then (she was promptly fired after that year) and I couldn’t. No matter how hard I tried to draw my mom, I never managed. So instead I drew a picture of Conrad, Gwendal, and me. 

Throughout my life, people would ask where my mother was, I told them I didn’t have one. Now I have two mother figures, Janet and Marcy. When I went to Juvy for a week (Gwendal tried to teach me a lesson with that and refused to bail me out for that week. It wasn’t as  bad as most people thought. I made some friends there.) most kids asked why I was there. I told them that I stole ten fucking sandwiches from a convenience store. Then they asked where my mom was when this happened (to be cynical) so I told them I was abandoned as a baby. They all shut up. 

Back to reality, I loathed how this King looked at me. Maids brought tea and some cookies while everyone casually sipped. I couldn’t believe how nobody questioned this. I jumped up and slammed my hands on the table.

“Okay, since no one else has the balls to say this, what the fuck is going on?” I yelled, “Where are we and what happened to the lake? Look, if you want money or something I’m sure Marcy and Janet would pay you, just please let us go home!” 

“What are you talking about?” Yozak asked with a cocky frown. 

“I’m talking about my  _ home _ with Velma, Devin, Taylor, and Julia! My friends Vinny, Andrew, Nyssa, and Zachariah! My moms, Janet and Marcy! Where the hell is the way back home?! I. Want. To. Go. HOME!” I screamed until my face turned a bright red. 

Gwendal smacked me upside the head and Conrad rubbed my back. 

“Wolf, stop acting like a child,” Gwendal said coolly, “Sit down.” 

I slowly sat back in my seat to observe the flabbergasted expressions on everyone’s face. Yuuri cleared his throat.

“I suppose we do owe you three an explanation,” Yuuri said, “But you must be open to what we say. It might sound weird, but you need to believe me.” 

I’ll give it a try. 

Gunter took a deep breath, “Sixteen years ago, a young Prince was born. He was the youngest of the three sons belonging to the Queen. The youngest child was born into the Bielefeld family which had a questionable reputation. At the same time, our prophesied King was born and the two children took to each other quickly. They were betrothed the minute they were born. But, there is the Order that wanted justice. They used to be passive until they targeted the Queen’s three children. We think that they want justice after an old Bielefeld killed one of their members, but the Order is so secretive that it’s hard to tell,” Gunter said, “Anyway, so when we got word that the Order was after the lives of the children, the Queen sent them to a sister planet, Earth, while we hid in the shadows of the castle.” 

“The Queen was very upset about it,” a different voice chimed in. I’ve heard this voice somewhere.

We turned around and there stood a woman in a lacy black dress that was cut at the side up to her thigh. Her long blonde hair spiraled down her back and her eyes were a magnificent emerald eyes. My breath hitched at the sight of her. She was the woman in my dreams. 

“Wolf, she looks just like you,” Gwendal nudged me. 

“Could it be?” I breathed. I took the pendant out of my hoodie and let it dangle freely from my neck. She noticed the glimmer and smiled.

The woman with the cherry red lips walked over to me and touched my cheek. I didn’t flinch away, I couldn’t. I was paralyzed by the shock of this woman that looked almost identical to me. 

She giggled, “You’ve grown up.” Her smile looked genuine, but her eyes told a different story. She looked sad, maybe even remorseful. 

I shook my head violently and flicked her hand off of my face, “Who are you?” I growled at her. 

She ignored me and went over to Conrad. Her delicate fingers brushed through Conrad’s dense brown locks. Her nose was similar to his along with the structure of her eyes. Both of them could tell a story just by a glance. 

Then she went to Gwendal and touched his forehead. It was similar to hers. Their hair density was the same as was their lips. They both had a proud jawline that made them shine out amongst the dim stars. 

All three of us didn’t know what to say. I continued to pinch my sides until I felt blood vessels pop and cause connect the dots bruises on my skin. I couldn’t fight the tears that tempted to sprinkle down my cheeks as my heart squeezed so hard that I swear it finally gave out. My body ached as the mere air brushing past the sweat saturated skin. 

The next thing I remember is the room flickering black and I couldn’t keep my balance. 

Who is she?

* * *

 

_ “You’re such a good boy,” the vixen with the long brown hair smiled as she kissed my worn body. My lips parted slightly as tears stained my pink cheeks. The rope chaffed my sensitive skin as the  woman’s husband buckled his pants.  _

_ “Please let me go,” I squeaked, “I’m sorry Mistress.”  _

_ Someone opened the door and let soothing light flood the room. My Little Big Brother stood at the doorway with his jaw on the floor at the scene. He ran away and dialed 9-1-1 on the phone to report what happened.  _

_ “Y-you little bitch!” the woman screamed at me, “You told him, didn’t you?” _

_ “No I didn’t!” I pulled at my ropes. _

_ “Well, either way, I’ll just punish you again, just how you like it,” she smiled, “We still have time before the police come.”  _

_ “No, please stop! I don’t like it!” I cried as she descended to ravish on my battered and bruised body, “NO!” _

-

“STOP!” I screamed as I jumped up in bed. My head raced faster than a rabbit’s. I rubbed my head as I curled my knees close to my chest. 

Why have I been getting these nightmares again? They haven’t been this consistent in a long time. 

Was I back home?

I got out of bed and looked around. The stone towered over me and I realized what happened before wasn’t a dream. It’s a sick reality. 

I was still in the clothes I wore when I got there except they were dry and fluffy. I stretched before I decided to find the bathroom since my bladder could only handle so much excitement. 

I poked my head out into the hall and looked both ways like I was crossing the street. Once I took one step out, someone stopped me.

“Hey!” It was that airhead King, “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, but I really should go,” I tried to walk away but he yipped like a puppy.

“Where are you going?” he squeaked.

“Well, unless you like piss all over your floors, I suggest you let me go,” I crossed my arms over my chest.

“Oh,” Yuuri blushed away, “For starters, the bathrooms are in the opposite direction. Let me show you.” 

He reached out to grab my arm. I flinched away and he snapped at himself to remember what I said before. I dug my hands in my pockets as he led me down twists and turns of winding halls. 

Yup, if I was alone, I would’ve pissed myself by now.

I looked over at the peppy boy. He was beautiful, more amazing than the boys back home. Something about him was familiar, sort of like I had a connection to him. No, I refuse to believe that fairy tale story that Gunter said about the blonde Prince. Yet, deep in my heart, I yearned for it to be me. 

“So,” I broke the awkward silence (Go me), “Do you believe that story Gunter told us before?”

Yuuri nodded, “Of course. It’s History after all,” he smiled. 

“Wait, so that was all true?” I asked. 

“Yes,” he replied, “Why do you think I was so keen on being close to you?” he winked at me. 

Well, it could be worse. At least he’s attractive. 

Yuuri reminds me of my first boyfriend. The boy was a small Japanese boy with sparkling dark eyes. He held my first kiss on his pudgy lips. I’ll never forget him. I suppose that’s why I’ve been so attracted to Yuuri. 

Yuuri led me to the bathrooms where I finally made peace with my bladder. Trust me when I say finally getting to pee is the sweetest and most blissful release I’ve ever felt. My entire body tingled when I finally went back to meet Yuuri. 

We then walked back to that dreaded round table where breakfast was being served. My stomach churned when I was slapped in the face by bacon and eggs with a side of crackling home fries and toast with butter that bubbled down the bumps of the bread. I wiped away some drool from the corner of my mouth. This beats my Corn Flakes without milk!

Then I deflated. Marcy and Janet must be worried about me. Too bad nobody in this damn place had a phone. 

I scampered over to my brothers whom were talking to the strangers we met yesterday (or I think it was yesterday). Conrad kissed my head in joy that I was alright. 

“What happened to you?” Gwendal asked.

I shrugged, “I guess the shock of that weird woman freaked me out. But I think it was just a dream.” 

“Aw, that’s disappointing,” I froze at the voice, “You think I’m weird.”

The blonde woman walked back over to me. I clung to my Little Big Brother and shook my head.

“Wolf,” Conrad said, “Please.”

“No, she can’t be,” I squeaked. 

As much as I wanted to meet my birth mother, I secretly hoped she was dead. Not because I wanted her gone, but it would’ve been easier to accept that she died rather than willingly gave me up. 

“I am,” she said, “Wolfram, Conrad, Gwendal, my name is Cecilie von Spitzweg and I am the ex Queen of the Demon Kingdom. You can call me Celi, or Mom if you’d like. I’m your-” 

“NO!” I yelled, “You don’t just drop a bomb like that! Haven’t you seen the movies? You butter the kids up and get them to like to until they eventually find out on their own through a series of funny events and then they hate you until you redeem yourself and everyone is happy!” I took a bunch of hyperventilated deep breaths as I said that entire thing in one rushed breath.

“That’s it, no more Lifetime movies for you,” Gwendal groaned as he rubbed his temples, “Or any reality movies or tv shows for that matter!” 

Celi chuckled at how enthusiastic I was, “He’s just like me! So passionate!”

So I get that from my mother. 

I waited until the air sucked out the nervous breakdown I had inside. I couldn’t stop trembling and my breaths only grew shallower. I bit back my tears but that didn’t stop my incessant groaning and pained moans.

“Wolfram, are you alright?” she asked.

“C-can I ask you something?” I twitched slightly and she nodded, “Why did you abandon me? W-was I not enough? Did I do something wrong?!” With each question, I let go a piece of my sanity.

I broke down and fell to my knees as I sobbed like a child. Celi gracefully knelt down and pulled me into a hug. I felt her tears stain my hoodie.

“You did nothing wrong,” she whispered, “You are a perfect child. I’m the guilty one. I should have kept you close, my little one. You’re all grown up. I missed it all. Your first steps, your first words. I never got to kiss away your boo-boos or chase away the shadows in your dreams. Instead someone else raised you. I’m so sorry Honey, I failed you.” 

I wanted to push her away. I felt that she didn’t deserve this, but I couldn’t. I’ve wanted this for so long. Just to be in my birth mother’s arms. I’m a stubborn boy, I’ll admit that, but in this moment I let go of all my hate and pent up anger as the woman that birthed me rocked us gently until my sobs subsided. 

She pulled away slightly and wiped away my tears. Her fingers trailed to my pendant and she smiled, “I gave this to you when you were a baby. I hoped that it would help you find your way home.” 

I smiled at her, “What does the ‘B’ stand for on the back?” I turned it around to show her the carving.

She chuckled and sat back on her heels, “I remember when I got this carved. It is your Father’s last name, Bielefeld.”

My eyes widened as everything snapped into place. 

I’m having a Tangled moment!! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: So, tell me what you guys think! I love hearing from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: So here's some insight on stuff. Also, Wolframs dreams aren't in chronological order, eventually he will tell everyone what happened and everything will make sense. Basically, if he's stressed and knocked out, like going through the water, he'll have a nightmare, but that isn't always the case. As he gets closer to the truth, he'll have continuous nightmares.

The three brothers sat in their chairs with their faces in their hands (that’s my impersonation of actual writing). 

But really, Conrad, Gwendal, and I all sat in chairs contemplating whether we should shock ourselves out of this dream by killing ourselves or killing each other. We’ve been sitting like that for about an hour after learning the biggest fucking news of our lives (yes, even bigger than Hannah Montana being canceled). 

Just a day ago I was a (sort of) normal teenage boy that threw a hissyfit when my hair wasn’t perfect. Just a day ago I lived in a normal house with normal parents and normal foster siblings. 

I groaned and rubbed my fingers through my hair. Everyone we met had stood around the room and waited for us to speak. Celi (oh God, that woman…) sat across from us with her hands folded neatly on the table. I was mad at her most of all. At first, I felt my world click together finally, I was like a child at Christmas. Now, I’m the child on the first day of school. 

I was the first to speak as I leaned back in my chair, “Alright.” 

Every set of eyes shined their spotlight on me.

“Does that mean you are alright with this?” Celi asked with a hopeful grin.”

“I don’t know,” I felt a growl bubble in the back of my throat and I put my hands on the table and slowly rose to my feet with each word, “I just learned that I’m the lost Prince of Shin Makoku and I’m engaged to that-that WIMP over there! Everything that happened to me on Earth, all of that  _ shit _ I went through could have been avoided if someone knew how to fucking hide us! You can’t even imagine what happened to me! I-it broke me! Oh, I’m beyond alright now, I’m so FUCKING FINE!” 

Gwendal stood at my side as I clawed at the table cloth, “He’s right, you did just drop this giant bomb on us. We didn’t have the best life on Earth and now we know that we are Princes. Why did you just come and get us when the threat was gone? Or even go with us?”

Conrad was more reluctant to join us. He was always the type of man to go whichever was the wind took him. He was content with that lifestyle, that’s how he became a mechanic. 

When he was fresh out of high school, he was looking for colleges to go to since he was so keen on leaving home to study more. We had just moved into Marcy and Janet’s home, I was having a rough time adjusting. I had screamed for him to stay by my side (like the selfish brat I was) and I even threatened to kill myself if he left (I couldn’t have gone through with it though). He went with the flow. The therapist told him that it might be a better idea for him to stay around me so he accepted that and gave up on college.

Conrad eventually joined us and put his arm around me almost like a Mama bear protecting her little cub. That’s what Conrad was to me, a Mama bear. 

The man standing next to Yuuri pushed himself off the wall and stood next to Celi. He looked like an older version of Yuuri. Then, out of the shadows, a boy with glasses joined the three. I’ve seen him before…

“W-wait!” I gasped as I pointed at him, “You’re that Murata Ken kid!” He’s in my class. 

The boy smiled, “I’m so happy you remember my name Wolfram! You’re always so busy doodling in class that I thought you never noticed.” 

“What is a kid from your class doing here?” Conrad asked. 

“Simple,” Murata bowed his head, “I am the reincarnation of the Great Sage Daikenja, pleased to meet you all. But call me Murata.” 

The older Yuuri said, “I’m Shouma Shibuya, Yuuri’s father. I was there when you three were taken to another world.”

That’s right, he’s the man from my dreams…

“To answer all of your questions, the Order was following the Queen, so if she went with you, you would’ve been killed. Also, whatever happened on Earth is done, it’s in the past. You all belong to Shin Makoku now. The land here possesses an immense amount of magic, so it chose when to bring you all back. You can forget those lives on Earth because you are home now.” he smiled.

“No,” I shook my head, “I can’t forget sixteen years of my life on Earth, it’s my home.”

“You’re home is here,” Celi tried to butt in.

“Really?” I spat with a sarcastic smile, “If it was my home, then why do I distinctly remember being going through the motion of life back on Earth? Face it Celi, this isn’t my home nor is it my brothers’ home. We belong on Earth. You lost your chance with us.” 

“Wolfram-” I knew Conrad wanted me to give this life a chance. We met our birth mother here, we are Princes and this entire Kingdom had been eagerly awaiting our arrival home. Hell, I have a fiance here, but still, I have nothing to tie me down. This place feels more like Disney World than anything.

“No Conrad,” I shook my head, “I was wrong when I wanted to meet our birth mom because I have two amazing mothers back home. I just  _ really _ want to go home now.”

I could feel Celi’s heart shatter inside of her delicate chest. I felt terribly guilty, but then again I’m not the one on trial here. I marched up to Yuuri and demanded to be sent home. 

“Look, the reason you were all called here wasn’t just because it was time for you to come home,” Murata cleaned his glasses as he spoke, “The Order has found their way onto Earth as well, this is the only way to keep you safe.”

“What about our family and friends on Earth?!” Gwendal roared, “We need to go back then.” 

I just wanted to go home…

Yuuri smiled, “I’ll accompany you guys to your home!”

“What…” is he a fucking idiot or something? I thought that the King of the Kingdom shouldn’t go put himself in danger. Who the fuck is this guy?

“Yeah, I’d like to go see Earth again and meet Wolfram’s family! We  _ are _ fiances!” I never agreed to this!

* * *

 

After much deliberation (just Yuuri and me arguing which ended with Yuuri in a headlock while I stomped down on his back) the wimpy King was going to come and visit Earth. I didn’t know what the ‘again’ part was, but I’m sure I will not like it. 

How will I explain this to Marcy and Janet? Should I say ‘Hey, so Gwendal, Conrad, and I were transported to another world where we met our birth mom, oh and we are also demons, anyway, so we met our birth mom and we are Princes there. This man is my fiance from birth and he is also the King. Is it alright if he stays over?’ And that’s how I will be put in a mental hospital. (Remember me how I was). 

Murata explained to us how this will work, we can freely come and go between the worlds with Yuuri’s maryoku. He’s apparently one of the most powerful Mazoku (that’s what the demons are called there) men alive. So, using the power of their Original King, Yuuri can summon a portal to take us home. I guess that’s why Yuuri needs to babysit me (or is it the other way around). Murata also told us that time moves the same on Earth as it is in Shin Makoku, they changed it just for us sixteen years ago, but sometimes it can go a little wrong, like Shin Makoku moving faster than Earth, so we shouldn’t be surprised if only minutes passed on Earth (but it’s unlikely). 

Gisela healed my lip so I could get the piercing professionally done, but I doubt I’ll do that. It’s too expensive. I thanked her since my lip was starting to burn. 

We stood at the river bend again as Yuuri summoned the water to start bubbling. So powerful (sarcasm)... I held Conrad and Gwendal’s hands as we looked at the water that suddenly began to glow like the sun was trapped underneath. I took a deep breath and jumped with the other three and I thought again, this was the end.

* * *

 

_ “I called Gwen,” my brother said as he wrapped an arm around me. We sat outside of our house as the police cuffed our latest foster parents while the paramedics had looked at me. They gave me a blanket for some reason, but I didn’t care.  _

_ I nodded to Conrad.  _

_ “Are you alright?” he asked, “They are gone now.” _

_ “We actually have to ask both of you a few questions,” the policewoman said as she knelt down and smiled at me. I flinched away from her, terrified of what she might do. She held out a pink lollipop and gave it to Conrad to give to me. “My name is Janet Hallows. It’s okay now, you’re safe.”  _

_ I could still feel hands touching me while they told me to be quiet. They said I was a bad boy and I’m a worthless thing. I began to cry as I thought of how it felt when my body took over and I didn’t want it to feel that way. I hated every second of it. Then why-” _

-

My eyes snapped open like the undead. My head was resting against something warm and I didn’t want to get up. I nuzzled my cheek against the squishy softness as a hand brushed over my hair. I assumed it was Conrad, but when I noticed my brothers looking over at me, it was like I was struck by Green Arrow’s exploding arrows.

I yelped as I scrambled myself off of Yuuri’s lap as tried to catch my breath, “Why the fuck did you do that?!” I growled at him.

“You looked like you were in pain, then when I pulled you onto my lap, you calmed down,” he tilted his head, “Was that wrong?”

“Fuck yeah it was wrong!” I yelled, “Don’t touch me! What word of that don’t you understand?” 

“Wolfram, calm down,” Gwendal said, “Don’t take it out on Yuuri.” 

“I am calm,” I pouted like a child and crossed my arms over my chest. 

Am I a brat? Yes, yes I am, but that doesn’t change anything. I’ve had to fight for attention my entire life so learning how to let others shine isn’t really my strong suit. 

Conrad helped me to my feet and I brushed off any stray blades of grass from my mucked up jeans (and these are my favorite pair of jeans). I trudged to Gwendal’s car and threw myself into the back seat. My brothers knew not to bother me when I’m in my  _ mood _ . 

We call it my  _ mood  _ because often times I flare up like a tiny cigarette  in a dry forest, then I turn into an uncontrollable wildfire. Conrad says that it’s because there is a tiny spark that ignites inside of me, Gwendal says it’s anger issues (you should’ve seen it when my last boyfriend cheated on me!) 

Gwendal left his phone in the car (like the loser he is) so it didn’t get soaked when we fell. The time spent in the Tim Burton fairy tale matches with the current time (so basically it’s been about a day on Earth as well). Yuuri sat next to me and buckled his seat belt, I didn’t want to be rude, but how the hell did he know what a car is? I mean, he comes from a place where cars aren’t a thing. 

Yuuri noticed my eyebrows raised and my line of sight pointed at his seat belt. He chuckled.

“You’re wondering how I knew what a car was, right?” he asked and I nodded, “I spent some time on Earth as a kid. I wanted to get to know the land and see where my fiance comes from. I was about eleven when I came here.” 

I wonder.

No matter, I leaned back in my chair and let all of the tense rage flow out of my system. 

“So, what are we going to do about  _ him _ ?” I point at Yuuri, “Because he can’t stay with me. I’ll already have a hard time explaining why I’m covered in mud and why my  phone is broken, so imagine me trying to explain a human-er-person coming to live with me!” 

“He can stay with me,” Gwendal sighed, “He’ll sleep on the couch.”

Yuuri pouted and reached over to pull himself against my side. My eyes wide again and I felt a vein pop in my forehead as my heart raced. “I want to stay with Wolfram!” he whined.

“I will FUCKING kill you if you don’t let go!” I held my fist up ready to strike him down. 

The double black took a hint and let me go.

“Yuuri, you really can’t stay with Wolfram,” Conrad turned around to make sure Yuuri wasn’t a bloody mess in the back seat.

“Why?” Yuuri asked.

“He lives with two foster mothers and four foster siblings, you can’t stay with him,” my brother replied. 

Yuuri still didn’t understand as Gwendal pulled up in front of my suburban house that looked very much like the home from the tv show The Fosters (great first two season, third is sorta shitty). Marcy was waving Janet goodbye as Janet got into her cop car. 

I walked out of Gwendal’s car still dirty and Marcy’s jaw dropped. She twirled her dirty blonde ponytail around one finger, which is what she does when she is concerned. 

“What happened to you?” she asked and looked over at Gwendal and Conrad.

“Oh, well Gwen and Conrad took me to the lake this morning and I fell in,” it wasn’t a complete lie, “I also broke my phone.”

“That’s the third phone this month, seriously Wolfram, if you can’t take care of this phone then I won’t give you anymore. Plus we are running out of old ones for you guys,” she rubbed her temples. 

Marcy hovered a hand over my back to lead me inside The four demons were waiting for me to come home. They sat around the tv watching saturday reruns of cartoons from the 90s. Right now, it sounds like they are watching Rugrats. Julia was on her phone the entire time, but she’s seventeen and in that phase where she is too cool for simple life. 

Devin jumped to his feet with a great big grin on his chubby eight year old cheeks and ran over to me. He knew not to touch me so instead he bounced like a little rabbit in front of me. He saw me as a ‘cool big brother’ since the rest of the house is made up of women. 

“Welcome back!” he cheered, “I missed you!” 

I hated interacting with this little fucker. It wasn’t that he was mean or annoying, he just treated me like this God. He wanted to do everything with me and act just like me. Sometimes, I caught him taking my clothes, which he swims in. 

Unlike me (which I learned all of this recently), Devin was a true orphan. His father and brother died in a house fire when Devin was four, then when he was six, his mother killed herself and he found her. Yet somehow this child can smile like he has won the child lottery. He had counseling when the events happened. Marcy and Janet are suckers for children with sob stories. Also, no one else wanted a child with creamy mocha skin and semi kinky curly and semi straight dark hair that reached to his shoulders. I’m not sure of his ethnicity, but honestly it doesn’t matter. Devin is a good kid and it’s a shame that people judged him based on his appearance. 

It was the same for Julia. She kept close to her Hispanic roots and still takes Spanish classes to improve her dialect. She was put up for adoption when her father couldn’t take care of her anymore. She still talks to him today though, so it wasn’t a messy departure. 

Velma could pass for my twin except she has blue eyes and a semi German accent. I don’t know her story, she never told anyone. She was the first one I opened up to in this house. Taylor is her little sister by blood.

Among all of them, I am the only foster kid, the rest have been adopted. 

Right, I was so caught up in telling background that I forgot about the spastic bunny in front of me- I mean Devin. 

“Hey,” I waved at him, “I’m going to go change and you can’t watch.” 

Julia turned around and puffed out a laugh, “What happened to you?”

“None of your business,” I snapped and trudged up the stairs.

“Looks like  _ someone _ is a little pissy,” she curled her lips in then continued to text. 

Once I changed out of the clothes that felt more like a swamp dripping from my body, I decided to curl up on my bed and let the sun rays warm my skin. Everything in the moment felt free. I nearly forgot about how I’m a Prince and my birth mom is still alive and my fiance is with my brothers… I slipped away from consciousness into the sea of dreams.

-

_ “What’s your real name?” I asked as I sat with the blurred face at the top of this grassy hill where a beautiful oak tree sat with flowers surrounding it.  _

_ “&*#@^,” he said as he threw a petal down, “How about you?” _

_ “Same name I told you when we first met,” I smiled at him. I reached for his hand but he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. _

_ “I wish I didn’t have to go, but the summer is almost over,” he whined. His blurred eyes locked with mine as his thumb swiped over my bottom lip, “Hey, Wolfram, can I kiss you?”  _

_ “B-but we’re both boys,” I squeaked and turned away. _

_ “That didn’t stop us from dating and being grown ups, did it?” he went to kiss my cheek but I turned my head and managed to kiss his lips. It felt different, like something refreshing and warm. “There’s a term for this, it’s called being gay. That’s when boys like boys. Lesbian is when girls like girls.”  _

_ “Then I guess I’m gay,” I smiled. I couldn’t wait to tell Conrad and Gwendal my big news, being the naive child I was thought it would be praised. _

_ I was so proud of myself as he was called away by another blurred person. I was content on my side of the world as I put my tiny fingers to my still tingling lips.  _

_ What could possibly go wrong? _

-

I cracked open my eyes when I heard the front door close and Janet was home. I must’ve slept through the afternoon since I hadn’t had a wink of good sleep in two days.

I brushed my fingers over my lips since it had been a while since I dreamed of that boy. He was my first boyfriend and the only one that made me feel like I was on cloud nine, well, cloud nine for an eleven year old. I had forgotten his face and name long ago, so the frustration left already, but it still bothered me. 

For hours I could sit and ponder his name or even his hair color. In every dream I had of him, his face was blurred out so I couldn’t recognize him. 

“At least it wasn’t a dream about the horrid woman and her husband again,” I gurgled to myself as I laced my fingers together and stretched them above my head, “I fucking hate her-”

“Who do you fucking hate?” I jumped when I saw Devin at the door.

“Never repeat that word ever again,” I snapped, “Unless I tell Moms you were cursing again, I suggest you forget what you heard.”

Marcy and Janet didn’t know I was having those nightmares again and I’d like to keep it that way. I’ve been improving through therapy and some medication, I’d rather not backtrack on all the progress I’ve made. I’ve already begun to go off of my medication with ease since Marcy and Janet hate those drugs. 

Little Devin nodded and stood his ground.

“What do you want?” I groaned as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

“Mama says that it’s time for dinner,” the child smiled. 

“Alright,” I yawned as I got up and brushed past Devin. 

At the dinner table, I usually sit next to Devin and Julia. Marcy usually ordered take out since she was busy working from home, tonight was Chinese take out. I just  _ love _ the scent of artificial and chemically enhanced food (sarcasm is my second language)! 

I dumped some fried rice onto my plate and broccoli in garlic sauce. I grabbed the sweet and sour chicken, but no sauce on it because I hate the thick red goo. 

“So, who was that boy in the car with you this afternoon?” Marcy casually asked.

I felt like I was stunned by a dart at her question. I physically froze as I tried to think of a good lie. 

“Um,” I said like an idiot, “H-he’s an old friend.” My voice rose two octaves as I lied. I began to stuff my face full of food to hide the adrenaline rush in the pit of my stomach. 

I was nervous, it was obvious. Anxiety swelled inside like a balloon as everyone at the table looked at me.

“A friend?” Janet put on her detective hat and raised an eyebrow, “What kind of friend?”

A fiance… NO I can’t say that! Um…!

“He was a close friend of Gwendal’s ex best friend back in middle school,” Good job Wolfram, just confuse everyone more, “He’s staying with Gwendal and Conrad for a while.” 

“Hm,” Janet hummed suspiciously, “Then we should invite this complicated relationship over.” 

Please no.

“Sounds like a great idea,” Marcy smiled.

Thus ends my life. Goodbye everyone, thank you for reading but it looks like I fucked up so hard that-

“Is that alright Wolfram?” Janet interrupted my internal stressing. 

I tapped my fingers anxiously against the table. 

“Good,” she never let me answer, “We’ll invite all of them over tomorrow night.”

In this moment, I wished I could sink into my shoes and disappear forever. Yuuri was going to tell them that he’s my fiance, he’s not very subtle about it! Kids on Earth aren’t even allowed to get married until they are eighteen! How do I explain that we’ve been betrothed since birth because we are FUCKING ROYALTY?! 

I couldn’t stop shaking just as my nerves inside were slapping me for being such an idiot. Julia quickly changed the topic to her soccer team since she noticed how physically terrified I had become. 

That night I sat in the living room with Velma and Julia. I was tense since Devin had fallen asleep with his head on my lap. 

“What’s up?” Velma asked, “You’re more nervous than usual, and that’s a severe nervousness. Like, I bet if you were an earthquake you would break the charts right now.”

“Thank you so much,” I grumbled at her, “This little-er-cre-fu-I can’t think of a good name.” 

“It’s worse than we thought, he can’t call Devin a bad name,” Julia gasped dramatically. 

“What happened to you? The other day you were fine,” Velma said.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you,” I sighed.

“We can try,” the blonde smiled.

“I won’t,” Julia said.

Thanks Julia…

I thought that I might as well tell someone about what happened. The news had been killing me inside and I had to vent it out to someone.

“Look, you two need to promise you won’t tell Moms, alright?” I asked in a hushed serious tone.

“What, are you in trouble?” Julia knew I meant business. Velma hushed her and nodded.

“Well, ugh you won’t even believe me, but-um, well yesterday I was at the lake with Conrad and Gwendal. Then I sort of fell in which dragged both of them with me. When I woke up, I wasn’t exactly… here…” I said. The two girls looked at me with multiple questions swirling around in their heads.

“What do you mean you weren’t exactly here?” Velma asked.

I took a deep breath with my fate already seals. I need to tell them, “Well…” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Sorry if this chapter was too informative, I thought I should introduce Wolf's foster siblings and build on their relationship to him. Plus Marcy and Janet need more development, so we now see what kind of people they are. Janet is sort of tough and likes to joke with them while Marcy is the one that follows up the joke with a punchline. Also, next chapter we will learn how Wolf and Conrad got placed with Marcy and Janet, and also why they haven't adopted Wolfram.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: So hey, a new chapter. Just going to say, I will NOT be updating this story everyday like I did with my other stories. I need to focus on school.   
> Guys, feel free to please leave a comment because I really need to know what you guys think about this. I was thinking that one day I could publish this story if I change the names and the setting a bit so it isn't like Kyo Kara Maoh.

Therapy for me is like a spoken journal. I spill my life story to someone that is getting paid to listen to a teenager bitch about his life and yet somehow, I feel better after. I talk things through and work it out personally just so I can get a better understanding of what happened in my life and how it affects me in my daily life. 

I’ve been diagnosed with GAD (general anxiety disorder), PTSD (post traumatic stress disorder), and some form of depression that lasts about two weeks but feels like death. When I read about mental disorders online, everyone has the same things I do, it’s almost like my mental disorders are normal in societal standards. I mean, all over tumblr it has people on every spectrum of GAD (getting ass duh, nah it’s general anxiety disorder, I wish I was getting ass) but the case is that these disorders are very rare when it comes to affecting the daily life (so, people say they have anxiety but the thing is, if it doesn’t affect their daily life or prevent them from living a ‘normal’ life then they don’t have it. They can have anxiety but not to the degree of a mental illness). Or, well, that’s what my therapist had told me.

My therapist had also told me to open up to other people. So in this moment, as I’m about to tell an insane story to my foster sisters, all I can think is ‘this fucking therapist was wrong, I’m so fucking nervous.’

I took a deep breath and said, “Well, remember how I told you about that lake, where my brothers and I go to just relax? I got into a fight with Gwendal and I ended up falling into the lake, but I dragged both Gwendal and Conrad down with me. So, I thought I was dead. Instead, I woke up in this weird ass land with soldiers and a monarchy and magic. I literally cannot make this stuff up even if I wanted to. So, we were about to get killed by some soldiers when the KING of the land stops them. He is my age with black hair and eyes. He took us back to his castle and well, stuff happened. Remember how I’ve been looking for my birth mom? I found her.”

“Where?!” Velma gasped with her eyes wide as if she was crowned Queen of the prom. Julia was having a harder time believing my story, and I don’t blame her. 

“My mom is the ex Queen of that land, it’s a parallel world to Earth-”

“Wait, if she is an ex Queen, that makes you a Prince!” the blonde cheered. She was so proud of me, but in all honestly I had no idea how this could even be happening. Why did she believe my outlandish story? 

I agreed with Julia’s ‘what the fuck’ expression. 

“I don’t know,” Julia said in a whiny pout voice, “That all sounds so unreal to me.”

“But it happened,” I said and thought of something quick. Wait, my lip ring! “Look!” I pointed to where the ring was, “One woman took the lip ring out and she closed up the wound with her magic, now, do wounds really close up that quickly?”

The girl looked at me in disbelief. I could tell I began to get to her. Since my lip ring was so new, most people didn’t notice it gone. Also most authority figures have been asking me take it out for a while. The hole and infection that the ring made was gone which doesn’t close up overnight. 

“Ignore Julia,” Velma put a hand in Julia’s face, “Did you learn why your mother gave you up?”

“Wow, so subtle!” Julia hissed.

“It’s alright,” I sighed, “Well, this part  _ I’m _ having a hard time believing, but apparently this Order or something wanted to kill me and my brothers. I don’t know why, but we were sent to Earth to protect us but now the Order is here,” Velma gasped and I continued, “but I’m trying to make sense if everything that happened. Oh, also, that boy that Janet mentioned, well he’s the King and he’s sort of my fiance.”

“WHAT?” Julia yelled until Velma and I hushed her as Devin grumbled in his sleep but stayed completely out. 

“I was born just a few days after he was and we were betrothed from then. I don’t even know the guy,” I snapped, “But he’s coming over tomorrow so I need you two to help me if he says something crazy. Moms can’t know about any of this including the engagement and that wimpy King doesn’t understand Earth customs!” 

“We’ll help you,” Velma smiled, “Right Julia?”

The oldest girl darted her eyes back and forth between me and Velma. Then she sighed and said, “Alright.” 

I honestly wanted a way out of this situation. Imagine how messy this feels with all of these different strings of lies and schemes tangled within each other. I felt like a caged animal. It was suffocating! Of course I wanted to tell Marcy and Janet about what happened, hell, I wanted to break down and sob about the entire event. I can’t do that. 

In all of my life, I rarely break down to someone. Most of my foster homes were throw away places that could care less if I had a proper meal that day. From the families that did care, I felt I could open up to them and I did only for them to give me away the next day. For a child, that it the most gut wrenching experience, just to be rejected constantly without a lick of explanation towards what the child did wrong. 

In between my house of horrors and my current home, I stopped at a kind elderly couple’s home. Well, they weren’t exactly elders, mainly young elders (like 68 and 69 years old). They told Conrad and me that they couldn’t keep us no matter how much they wanted to, but they said that this stop will be the best we’ve ever had. And it was true, I genuinely enjoyed my stay there. The woman was a painter and she was so lively. She taught me how to dance the tango and the fox trot as her husband played the piano. 

They knew about what happened to me in my last home. The woman would stay up all night as I screamed out from a nightmare. She made me a midnight snack and would tell me that it wasn’t my fault any of that happened and she repeated “You are a good person, you didn’t deserve any of this. It was God’s test to see what you would do, and look at you now. You are here, safe and secure, and you’re still breathing. You are the most brave child I have ever met.” 

During this time, Janet and Marcy were trying to foster me and Conrad since Janet had cleaned up the messy scene. Janet wanted to make sure that I was in good hands before they could take us in. 

I still visit the old woman, her husband had passed away recently, but she still tells me how amazing I am. She knits me really nice sweaters and bakes cookies for Janet and Marcy. I never could remember her first name, so I always called her Grandma. She insisted I call her that. 

After I managed to pry Devin off of me, I went to bed and just laid their. My mind raced over the events but I remained emotionless. I felt like everything just overloaded my system and I crashed. I wonder if this is a permanent pain.

-

_ “Careful with him,” I overheard the social worker mumble to the elderly couple, “He’s still fragile over the event.” _

_ I clung to Conrad’s side like my life depended on it. I was trembling in my boots as my clothes hung loosely off of my frail body. My shirt fell off of one shoulder as my sweatpants clung to my hips. The woman walked up to me and I squeaked and cringed away. _

_ “Who bought you those clothes?” she pouted, “They don’t fit you at all! Lucky for you, I prepared ahead and bought you some new clothes. I really hope they fit you. My son was about your age before he passed away, so I used his size to get you some clothes. Are you two hungry?” _

_ The man waltzed over and put his arm around the woman, “Of course they are. Growing boys will eat ya out of house and home!”  _

_ “Why?” I  trembled out words which made the couple look at me. My anxiety raised my temper as my face grew red hot. I pushed myself off of Conrad, I am short since malnutrition stunted my growth for a child, and I balled my fists at my sides. I looked at the ground angrily as the rage screamed, “Why do you care so much about me? I’m dirty and a horrible person! It’s my fault this happened, everything is my fault! I-I let them hurt me! I couldn’t stop it! Everyone else threw me out! So why do you strangers care to help an unclean, unwanted, and dull child like me?” _

_ The breeze brushed past the suddenly humid aura. I panted to catch my breath as I braced myself for a hit or some other form of punishment used in my old homes.  _

_ The woman knelt down and looked up at me. She caressed my cheek to wipe away the furious tears that burned my face.  _

_ “You are loved,” she said gently, “Those people hurt you but that doesn’t make you unclean. You are special just the way you are and everyone else couldn’t see that. I want to help you smile. I won’t hurt you ever, I promise. Now, are you hungry?”  _

-

Those emotions hit me like a wave as I woke up. How can I forget the unclean feeling that festered under my skin? Everything has gotten better now, I’ve been able to cope with those feelings and if they happen I have ways to get around it. I was lucky to find such a kind and caring couple to scrape me off of the sidewalk. Most kids will never experience this type of comfort, so I can’t really complain. 

I had slept in until eleven when the phone rang. Either Janet or Marcy answered it. I rolled out of bed like I just crawled out of a grave and I did my morning routine in the bathroom. I threw on another sweatshirt that had a bunch of splattered rainbow colors that looked like a mess. I put on another pair of black skinny jeans and my toms shoes. 

I sat down at the breakfast table to munch on my bland corn flakes without milk. Janet walked over to me.

“Grandma called,” she was referring to the old woman that took care of me, “She was just checking up on you.” 

“Oh,” I looked back at my food and mindlessly nibbled on the food. 

“Also, I called Gwendal,” Janet said while sorting through mail, “I didn’t give him much of a choice to come over tonight. He said that the boy was Conrad’s friends younger brother. Weird.” She was testing me. Before I could respond with a witty comeback, Janet looked close at me and said, “Where is your lip ring?” 

“O-oh, uh,” I scratched the back of my neck, “I took it out.”

“Shouldn’t there be a wound, it was infected after all,” Janet was good at her job, sometimes too good. 

I needed to get out of this conversation now! I felt like I was at gun point and it was either die or rat out a dirty secret about a close friend. My palms were clammy as I tapped my fingers against the granite counter top. 

Marcy walked in and kissed Janet before she went to the coffee maker and poured herself a cup. I thanked every lucky star that I had for Marcy’s interruption. 

“What’s got our lovely son all jumpy?” Marcy asked. 

Whenever one of those women referred to me as their son, my cheeks always get dusted over with a pink blush. It made me happy that they thought of me as their child. I’m grateful for each of them and their contributions to my life. Though, I’m still torn to whether I want to be adopted. 

“He’s hiding something,” Janet smirked, “We’ll find out soon. Right, Wolfram?” 

I gulped down my dignity and stared in pure horror. 

“Stop scaring him!” Marcy hissed playfully, “He’s just a little boy!” 

“Hey, I am sixteen! I’m not little anymore,” I crossed my arms over my chest with a huff.

Marcy walked over to me with her arms stretched out and asked, “Can I hug you?” 

Normally, I would decline this, but something deep inside of me itched to be in her arms. So, instead of replying, I threw myself into her arms anyway. She gasped as she felt my chin rest on her shoulder (I told you, I’m pretty short. I’m about 5’3”, that’s short for a boy. I blame my upbringing because Gwendal is 6’0” and Conrad is about 5’7”). I heard Marcy whisper talk to Janet, “Do you see this? He’s hugging me!” Her voice laced with excitement and joy. 

“Thanks,” I smiled.

“For what Honey?” Janet asked as she walked over and I gave her a hug as well.

“For everything you two have done for me,” I smiled.

I suppose meeting Celi has opened my eyes to what I have now. Celi is… interesting, but she’s no Janet and Marcy. She wasn’t there to boast about my grades or show off my sketchbook to the world when I won an award. She never stayed up two nights in a row with me when I was nearly hospitalized for panic attacks (again. Yeah, this happened before where I went to the hospital, but then the second time I didn’t go). The truth is, Celi is no more of a mother to me than my first foster mom (who I barely remember). 

I do wish to get to know her. I want to know if there are any illnesses that run in the family or where I get my shortness from. I want to know about my father and where he is, I yearn to learn about the history of the Bielefeld’s name. Who is this Order and why did they target me and my brothers? 

So many questions yet to be answered. Till next time… Just kidding, we still have to get through my hell of a dinner! Though I wish it was that easy to skip…

* * *

 

Janet and Marcy made a lovely chicken dinner, though the two cannot cook for the life of them. So, they went to Costco and bought the pre-made chicken dinner and some frozen potatoes plus frozen vegetables. It looks beautiful on our dining table! We broke out the nice plates and the floral place mats. 

Our dining table is right next to the kitchen. We have a granite island in the kitchen, but only the residents of the house eat on it. 

I plucked the frayed part on my sweatshirt as if they were guitar strings (which I can play a little guitar, but I’m nothing like the musicians in 5 Seconds of Summer, they are amazing). My teeth chewed my bottom lip as I anxiously sat on the couch and awaited my doom. I prayed to someone,  _ anyone _ , that this would be successful. 

It’s not that I don’t want Marcy and Janet to know about this other world, I just need to keep them away from it. Since this ‘Order’ thing is on Earth, they could be in danger if I told them. I already told Velma and Julia so I can’t risk anyone else. Then, if Janet and Marcy learned about Celi, I’m mortified that they will hand me over to her. I know it’s a ridiculous thought, but the sensation stuck like a leech in my stomach. Every time I thought of it, a tiny piece of my heart crumbled. I don’t even know how many homes I’ve been in, but I really want this one to be my last stop before adulthood. I can’t handle another heartache, it would kill me (literally and figuratively).

The doorbell rang and I felt my stomach drop to my feet then buzz up into my throat. Bile burned off any good cell in my neck as the door opened and in walked the wimpy King. He had that stupid fucking grin on his face when he saw me. I tried to hide my face in my sleeves but Yuuri ran over and gave me a big hug.

I tensed up in his hold as my nerves screamed for me to get out of the situation. Anxiety spiked as I struggled in his grasp while yelling, “Don’t touch me! Stop!” 

“Oh, I forgot,” he smiled and scratched the back of his neck.

Yeah, he forgot my ASS (wait, that sounded weird. You get the picture though). I felt my skin burn under my clothes as I submissively trotted over to my brothers. 

“Don’t worry Wolf,” Conrad nudged me and mumbled, “We tried to get him to keep his mouth shut about Shin Makoku. He knows the story for his identity so he’s good.” 

It didn’t relieve me. 

Julia gave him her seat at the table (fucking traitor) and I was forced to sit between two people I did NOT like. Devin kept asking me about Yuuri, as if I knew about him, while I felt my blood pressure spike into severe levels. Is it too late to fake an illness or a heart attack? 

Marcy and Janet brought dinner to the table, which I barely touched until Conrad flashed me a judgmental look. 

“So Yuuri,” Janet said, “What an interesting name. Is it Japanese?”

Yuuri nodded, “My brother and I are from Japan.” 

“How did your brother meet Gwendal?” Marcy was the next to ask him as she innocently cut into her chicken.

They are testing him to see if the story Gwendal told them will match his. Evil… Evil people! 

“Well,” Yuuri cleared his throat as he shifted his weight. I looked up to the ceiling as I knew I was done for. “My brother and I spent some time in America and that’s where we met Gwendal. The two hit it off. Shouri, that’s my brother’s name, decided that he would keep in touch then they just did. I never really bothered in his affairs so I didn’t get to know Wolfram until recently.” 

Besides the ‘affairs’ speak, he is pretty convincing. The stories did match up. I was impressed with the sexy wimp King. Okay, I’ll admit he is very attractive. I’ve been bashing him for a while, but the truth is, I wouldn’t mind being married to that. It’s shallow, but so are most people. He seems nice too. 

Yuuri decided to change the topic, “So, what’s your relationship with Wolfram and his brothers?” 

“We’re his foster Moms,” Janet answered.

“They were placed with us about two or three years ago,” Marcy smiled over at me.

“Why don’t you adopt him?” Yuuri asked, “You told me the rest of the kids are adopted so why not Wolfram?” Abort Yuuri! ABORT THE QUESTION! 

The table fell silent while Yuuri sat with a naive smile on his stupid face. 

“Because I can’t,” I said to slice the thick awkward tension, “Look, it’s nothing alright. Can we just forget that?”

“But Wolfram-”

“Yuuri, I mean it,” I growled at him, “Drop the question.”

It was a touchy subject. It’s true that I can’t handle it right now, but it’s also because I used to be so hopeful that my ‘real’ mom would come get me. Stupid pride made it so I can’t say otherwise. Plus, the two women asked my therapist about adopting me and she said it wouldn’t be wise because it’ll almost seem like they are isolating me from my brothers. She also said that with my abandonment issues, it wouldn’t be wise for adoption since they would lose me immediately. Plus, I know they don’t want a fucked up kid in their family. Marcy’s parents even threatened to cut ties with her if they adopted me. 

I want to be adopted, it burns inside how much I wish to be legally part of the family. Wolfram Doe doesn’t really suit me, neither does Wolfram Bielefeld. I want to be legally Wolfram Strider-Hallows. It has a nice ring to it, doesn’t it?!

“Sorry,” Yuuri said as he looked at his plate.

“It’s alright,” Janet gave him a sincere smile. 

The dinner went surprisingly well. It seemed that I was worried over nothing. But when I walked my brothers and Yuuri to the car, the double black said something odd. 

“You know, the story I told wasn’t a complete lie. Though, it’s nice to see you again in a good home. I told you I’d come back for you,” and he got in the car.

He  left me there with my jaw dropped as low as my heart fell.

Was Yuuri my first boyfriend back when I was eleven? It seemed like another puzzle piece was fit into place as I finally remembered what happened:

-

_ “What’s your real name?” I asked as I sat with the dark haired boy at the top of this grassy hill where a beautiful oak tree sat with flowers surrounding it.  _

_ “Yuuri,” he said as he threw a petal down, “How about you?” _

_ “Same name I told you when we first met,” I smiled at him. I reached for his hand but he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close. _

_ “I wish I didn’t have to go, but the summer is almost over. But I promise I’ll come back for you because you are special. You’re different than the others,” he whined. His dark eyes locked with mine as his thumb swiped over my bottom lip, “Hey, Wolfram, can I kiss you?”  _

_ “B-but we’re both boys,” I squeaked and turned away. _

_ “That didn’t stop us from dating and being grown ups, did it?” he went to kiss my cheek but I turned my head and managed to kiss his lips. It felt different, like something refreshing and warm. “There’s a term for this, it’s called being gay. That’s when boys like boys. Lesbian is when girls like girls.”  _

_ “Then I guess I’m gay,” I smiled, “I love you, Yuuri.” _

_ “I love you too Wolfram,” Yuuri kissed me one last time before he was called away by his brother, “I swear I’ll come back for you.” _

-

THAT BASTARD! It was him all along! Why didn’t he fucking tell me?!

Oh just you wait Yuuri, when I get my hands on you, I’ll  _ make _ you talk and pay for leaving me stranded for years! 

“Hey Wolfram, are you okay?” Velma asked as she joined me outside.

I let out a maniacal laugh, “Oh, don’t worry about me, it’s Yuuri you should be concerned for.” 

“Okay…” Velma took one step away from me as I trembled with rage, “I suppose the dinner went well.”

“It did,” I replied to her as I counted to ten in my head to calm down.

We walked back inside. 

I ran up to my room and looked through my pile of messy sketches. I found the one that I could never complete, the one of the boy I used to date, the one that stole my heart. Once I filled in his face as Yuuri’s, everything was clear to me. No wonder he never showed up again, he was busy running a fucking Kingdom! 

I finished my homework in an anxious manner and went to bed early as my mind raced over the news. I could still feel his lips on mine. Those sweet licorice lips that massaged over mine in the most innocent way that can’t even be explained. I’ve dreamed of that kiss again. I guess I made that moment bigger than life because just after it was when everything spiraled down and stuff happened that I despise talking about. 

-

_ “Would you like some lunch Darling?” Grandma asked as she tapped on the table. I was reading the first book in the Harry Potter series.  _

_ I had been at Grandma and Grandpa’s house for about a year. They were kind to me.  _

_ “Wolfie,” she took the book away from me, “You haven’t eaten today, you need to eat.” _

_ “Not hungry,” I grumbled. _

_ She sat down across from me, “It’s been one year since you were taken away from that home, I know, but Dear, you need to take care of yourself. Just because you were raped doesn’t mean you can give up on life, that’s just what the rapists want from you.”  _

_ I was taken back by her blunt words. Grandma grabbed my hand and squeezed lovingly.  _

_ “You are strong, Wolfram. I watched you grow from a shaking little boy to a charming young man. Don’t give up now,” She always gave me inspirational speeches, “Now, what’s bothering you?” _

_ “Conrad is going to leave for college, right?” I asked as I looked away.  _

_ “It would be great for him if he were to get away from here,” she said, “Why?” _

_ “He’s going to abandon me, right?” I looked at her.  _

_ “No, he won’t,” Grandma scooted herself over right next to me. She wrapped an arm around me, “Sometimes, people need to make their way in the world. For Conrad, his life has just begun, don’t you want him to be happy? If he is happy, he is more likely to come back to you.”  _

_ “You won’t leave me, right?” I asked as I leaned against her. _

_ Grandma laughed as she kissed my head and rubbed my head, “Not even death can part me from a Sweetie like you. Now, how about some lunch?” _

-

When I woke up the next morning, I realized that I need to visit Grandma after school. She would understand me more than anyone, and right now, I need to talk to someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Thanks again for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Weeeeee! I just worked a shift from 10:45 till like 1:30... HAHAHA! But yeah, so all that jazz: leave a comment, tell me what you think, blah blah blah. Kay.

I thought dinner was a nightmare waiting to unfold, just imagine the wimp King coming to school! Because that’s what happened.

I got in the car that morning so Conrad and Gwendal can take me to school and in the back seat I see Yuuri in my clothes that I left at Gwendal’s place. He was bright eyed and bushy tailed to see me, but I just wanted to strangle the fucker! I’m still not over what I learned yesterday and how he didn’t tell me sooner.

Yuuri didn’t look half bad in my clothes. It was a pair of old baggy blue jeans and a short sleeved white (more beige) t-shirt with a black jacket over it. The colors brought out his dark eyes and the loving gaze he held inside.

What am I saying, I’m mad at him!

I crossed my arms over my chest and slumped down in my seat. I didn’t want to look at anyone and express my negativity in the most childish way.

“You need to look after him,” Gwendal blurted out, “He insisted on going to ‘keep an eye’ on you.”

I scoffed, “I don’t need a babysitter!”

“How do I know you won’t cheat on me?” Yuuri raised his eyebrow. I wanted to punch the smirk off of his face and leave a permanent bruise!

“We’re not even together!”I waved my arms around as much as I could in the car.

“You’re my fiance, and I’m guessing you didn’t stay faithful to me,” he was just two breaths away from death by Wolfram.

“I didn’t know you existed,” I gritted my teeth and tightened my fists at my side.

I had no say in this as we got to school. Yuuri clung to me like a tic on a cat. He managed to get all of the same classes as me, which he insisted on sitting next to me! I wanted to rip my hair out! I went into the girls bathroom just to get away from him, until a girl walked in and I paid her to shut up.

Lunch was the time I was dreading. I didn’t want my friends to meet him.

I met Nyssa and Zachariah this year, they were new kids and I was the outcast. Vinny and Andrew took me under their wing to I did the same for the twins. None of them know what happened to me when I was younger, but they understand it was traumatic enough to send me to the nurse's office when I have full blown panic attacks (they are NOT fun! Imagine your chest tightening to where you can’t breath and you think you’re dying which scares you more. Then as you try to stop thinking about the fear it forces it’s way into your mind until you are a wet bundle on the floor screaming for it to stop. It’s also the reason why I don’t drink coffee anymore).

Those friends are sacred to me. They don’t ask questions, they just accept me for who I am. I swear, these people are the most rare treasures in the Dwarf Gem Mines (Snow White reference anyone?). No matter that, how do I explain Yuuri to them?

“Who’s the new guy?” Zachariah asked bluntly as he continued to push his food aside. Nyssa shoved the food in Zachariah’s face.

The boy suffers from an eating disorder, anorexia nervosa. He is stick thin and tall, but he sees himself as the fattest person alive. It makes him upset, and no matter what he does, it kills him inside. So one day, he just stopped eating. It got so bad that in gym class, Zachariah collapsed and was rushed to the nurse’s office. Nyssa sobbed for weeks when her brother was sent to a hospital so he could get some food in him when he refused to eat.

He’s gotten better though, just sometimes his mind flares up and he can’t eat. I don’t pity him, I want him to feel better. I know what it’s like for the mind to make you suffer, not fun at all.

“Oh, he’s um-” I tried to think of something fast.

“I’m Wolfram’s fiance!” Yuuri cheered.

“Shut the fuck up!” I hissed quickly as I put a hand over his mouth.

Vinny stared with wide eyes, “What Wolf? You’re too young to get married! It’s illegal I think!” Vinny is like my mother at times. He actually designated himself as my friend Mom while he appointed Andrew as my friend Dad. That goes for everyone in our group.

“Vin, he’s just joking,” I let out an awkward breathless laugh to just fucking add to this awkward humidity.

I held down any violence towards Yuuri as I blurted out, “He’s my boyfriend. Well, we had some connections from the past so I thought, why not give it a go?”

Yuuri leaned over and whispered in my ear, “So you do remember, I’m happy.” I elbowed him in the ribs.

“Vinny, it’s okay,” Andrew rubbed Vinny’s arm as the redhead boy huffed with a pout.

Nyssa smirked, “Wolfie has a boyfriend!”

“Shut up Nyssa, and don’t call me ‘Wolfie’!” I growled which made everyone laugh.

* * *

 

After school, Gwendal and Conrad picked us up and they dropped me off at Grandma’s house. Her blue flower garden was in full bloom as I took the spare key from my backpack and opened the door.

I slipped out of my shoes and called, “Grandma, you here?”

“Yes Darling!” she said from the kitchen.

Her house always smelled of thick moth balls and lemon Febreze. It sounds gross (and it is) but it’s a beautiful scent that made me feel safe. If I could get a ‘Grandma’s house’ air freshener, I probably wouldn’t because that’s creepy but it’s a thought…

Where was I going with this? OH right! So, Grandma always had these little pictures and sculptures around her house. As you walk into the house, it starts off old, then when you approach the kitchen and living room, the pictures become more recent. There are many pictures of me and my paintings hanging around the kitchen and some that stand proudly on the side tables. Most of me and Conrad and Gwendal, because just me would be an obsession. But I’m Grandma’s favorite child, I know that already.

She was in the kitchen knitting some blue and black beanie hat that I’m assuming is for me. Her eyes lit up when she saw me and shoved a plate of cookies towards me. She also had a full course meal all prepared just for me, it was Mac and Cheese with a side of carrots, since she thinks that’s my favorite (and it is to an extent). I muched down on the after school meal.

“Wolfram, I missed you,” she smiled.

“I saw you last week,” I said with a mouth full of food.

“Don’t speak with your mouth full,” she snapped and I went back to eating, “Anyway, I miss your brothers. It’s been months since I’ve seen them, but I suppose they are working hard.” She sighed nostalgically. “I remember when you and Conrad would run around this house. OH I remember this one time, you were painting and you spilled some paints all over the floor so you used Conrad’s shirt, by an accident, to clean it up-” I’ve heard this story more times than I could count, “-and when Conrad found out, he wasn’t mad but you thought he was so you ran which made him chase you! Oh it was so funny!”

Yes, thank you Grandma for expressing what a little paranoid weirdo I was as a child. I think she does this out of spite. She’ll always comment on my height too. I’m small, I get it, but I’m still sort of growing (maybe, I mean I barely grow an inch but not everyone needs to be tall, look at Edward Elric from Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood. Come on people, we know that Brotherhood was so much better… I’m sorry, please don’t yell at me for that)!

Once I finished the meal, Grandma knew I was dying to spill my guts all over the table. She took off her glasses which means, shit is about to get real. Never mess with an old woman when she takes off her glasses, I learned that the hard way.

“What’s up Wolfram?” she asked as she folded her hands on the table.

“Well, you wouldn’t believe me if I told you-” I began but she snapped at me.

“Honey, you are talking to the woman that believes in the garden fairies and mystical beings,” it’s true, she does. Which now I’m beginning to believe in all of that stuff too… Wait, does that mean Bigfoot is real? Are those crazy bastards onto something?!

“Okay, well so my brothers and I were out by the lake and we fell in-” we’ve all heard this story before a thousand times, so I’ll just spare you readers and skip to the end. I’m not one of those lazy people that uses the initial story as an excuse to write more words and look cool, I’m already cool (fucking lies).

When I finished my story, Grandma sat with a content expression. She reached over and took my pendant out from my shirt and looked at it. The sparkles in the stone reflected off of the little light hanging above us and made it look like stars on the ceiling.

“I knew you were special,” she smiled, “I told you that day one. My little Wolfram is a Prince, who would’ve thought?” she chuckled then, “I’ve always known you were something more. You’re spirit is strong, you have so much fire in your blood that I swore you could’ve summoned a flame if you wanted to.” This again. She goes on a tangent about how I could have powers.

Then it struck me, what if I do have powers? After my experience, I realized that anything is possible.

“So, you found your birth mom,” Grandma picked off the scab I’ve tried to cover. I nodded to her. She smiled at me, “What’s she like?”

I shrugged, “I don’t know. I was so angry when I met her. She gave me up as a baby and trusted I’d find my way home. Not many kids would be open to someone like that.”

“But you’ve been raving about meeting her,” Grandma groaned and threw her head back like a child, “When you were here, you made a journal about your birth mother. You planned to travel the world until you found her and you made a list of questions you would ask. What happened to that?”

“It died when I met her,” I shifted my weight so I could lean against Grandma more, “She is beautiful. She looks just like me with Gwendal’s forehead and Conrad’s jaw. Her hair is like strands of gold woven from straw, like in Rumpelstiltskin. Her eyes were two gems freshly polished, she’s everything I imagined.”

“You should give her a chance,” Grandma said.

“I suppose,” I trailed off and looked away from her.

My heart felt heavy in my chest. All of these thoughts and revelations put extra strain on my already weak body while my emotional security broke free and munched down on my sanity. I visibly shook as Grandma rubbed my shoulder.

“How’s Marcy and Janet?” she asked to change the topic.

“They’re fine,” I flashed her a smile of hope, “I think I want to be adopted by them.”

Grandma squeezed me, “Oh Honey that’s great! I’m so happy for you!” she kissed my cheek. “Finally, you’ll have a family you deserve.”

I chuckled awkwardly as I thought of family. No doubt I want to get to know Celi and everyone in that weird ass land, but that might mean I’ll have to give up everything here. Guilt swelled up inside of my chest and Grandma could sense it. It was so painful, I could barely breath. I felt as if I was punched repeatedly in the stomach as my heart raced.

“Wolfram,” Grandma took me out of my own head, “You’re a good kid. Your heart will lead you home.” Way to be cliche… “Now, you mentioned a fiance, is he hot? What’s he like?”

I laughed away any doubts as I told her about Yuuri.

It’s true that the heart will always lead you home. As they say ‘home is where the heart is’ but sometimes it isn’t that simple.

When I was a little kid, I kept a journal of my future plans. Since I was in foster care for so long, I liked to dream ahead and imagine myself happy. I made plans to meet my mom and I used to write stories about what would happen when I met her. Of course I crossed out every single part that had her speaking since I eventually couldn’t even hear the pretend voice.

When the incident happened, I stopped writing in it. I nearly burned the pages until Grandpa found it and told me how important this is. He said that he would take me on the voyage to find my mother. After Grandpa passed away, we found notes he left all of us (he was really sick so he made notes for after he passed, he left little gifts inside too). Mine said:

_Dear Wolfram,_

_If you are reading this, I’m dead. I’m not going to lie to you, you’re a smart boy. My will has instructions for you which I’m leaving some stuff to you. I put money in an account just for you, it’s a college fund, it’s not much but I hope it’ll help you in your life. In the box (next to the note) I gave you a little present to help you on your trip. It’s a trinket from my past, I hope you can put it to better use than I have._

_I have been blessed to have you in my life. I watched you grow and now I must leave you, but I’ll be with you every step of the way. I love you like a son, because you are my son. Never forget that._

_-Grandpa Grayson_

 

I cried like a baby when I read his note. Inside of the box was his old compass on a golden chain. The engraving inside dated back to 1910 and he passed his family heirloom down to me. I keep it in a safe place at my house (it’s in my sock drawer because underwear drawer is too obvious). He liked to think of us like the old man and little kid from the movie Up.

He left Gwendal the college fund for me. It’s money that won’t be touched until I’m well in college, if I even go that is. I just learned I’m a Prince, but I do want to make something of myself. Maybe I’ll become a journalist or an artist. Also, if I don’t go to college, Grandma will beat me over the head with a cane, even though she doesn’t walk around with a cane, it’s just there for killing bugs and poking me when I was being a brat. She also loved to go outside and yell ‘Get off my lawn!’ to see the reactions she’ll get.

Once the sun went down, I decided to walk back home. The trip was a good two miles, not that bad. I shoved my hands in my pockets and threw my hood up. I plugged in my earbuds and listened to some 5 Seconds of Summer (Jet Black Heart, amazing song. I also like their song Broken Home and Safety Pin. But you can’t beat the classics with Gotta Get Out and Social Casualty).

A pang of adrenaline washed over me as I looked around. It felt like I was being watched or something. I shrugged it off and continued to walk except my feet traveled faster this time. I turned my music off and heard rustling in the bushes as I reached the forest part of my walk (there is a forest that I cross to get home). It was the dumbest idea yet, but I ran head first into the woods. I tried to catch my breath as fear leaked into my core. I held back the tears as I looked back the ran right into something.

I fell flat on my ass. It snapped me out of my frantic frenzy as I saw a teen kid that I wanted to recognize. He held out his hand to help me to my feet and I took it.

“Sorry,” I said as I got up, but he wouldn’t let go of my wrist, “Y-you can let go now.”

“I’m afraid I can’t,” his once brown eyes glowed a sickly yellow, “We’ve been searching for you, Prince Wolfram von Bielefeld.” His mouth twisted into a crooked smile as his goons surrounded me.

“N-no!” I screamed as I struggled to get him off, but his grip seemed like glue, “Get off! Don’t touch me! Please let me go! STOP!”

I twisted around trying to think of a way out. Flashbacks of the incident played like a movie in my head. I grew weaker as my heart nearly gave out on me. One grabbed my other arm then another (from behind) held my hips so I didn’t thrash around anymore. I shut down completely and lost all hope.

“Wolfram!” I heard a familiar voice cry. I couldn’t do anything, I felt nothing inside. I was broken.

When I heard a loud ‘slam’ and I was released, I crumpled to the ground like a wadded up piece of paper. My face squished into the dirt as I laid there lifeless. I stayed there until I heard a cry of pain from someone I care about. I saw Yuuri battling it out with those boys. He was pushed against a tree by the one that tricked me (the rest were on the ground) as the boy’s nails grew ten inches longer and sharper to brush against Yuuri’s neck.

I jumped up and grabbed a branch from the ground. I snuck up behind him quietly and hit him upside the head. He fell unconscious. I grabbed Yuuri’s hand and ran out of there to the direction of my house, I knew once we were in a residential area, the boys couldn’t hurt us anymore. The last thing evil secret villains wanted was the police on their ass.

Yuuri turned to me and used his sleeve (my sleeve really) to wipe away the dirt that clung to my sticky face. A rush of desire burned inside my stomach as I stared into his dark eyes.

“Are you alright?” he asked heroically.

“I’m fine,” I muttered, “What about-er-I mean… Y-you how is- uh…” Just kill me, fucking kill me. I’m acting like a love sick puppy, I fucking HATE those people! Now here I am in front of the boy that stole my heart all those years ago, and I can’t even utter a single word to him. No, I refuse to be the stereotypical boy that falls in love with the King after two days. Nope, not me…

I’m such a fucking liar.

“I’m alright Wolfram,” Yuuri took amusement in my awkwardness.

I cleared my throat and tried to look away to hide my blushing cheeks, but Yuuri held my face in place to he could look for any cuts, “Who were those guys?”

“The Order,” Yuuri said, “They know you’re here, and if you go home, you’ll make everyone there a target.”

“How did you know I was in trouble?” I asked.

“I sensed it,” He took my hand and put it on his chest, “Right here, I felt like someone ripped out my heart, I’ve only felt that one other time and I knew you were in trouble. I left your brother’s house and found my way here.”

It’s almost as if he and I complete each other, like we are connected in a way (Alright, someone just smite me where I stand, I’m getting all sappy).

Under the security of the moon’s glare, Yuuri and I were so close. I could feel his body heat resonate off of him. I took a step closer until we were pressed against each other. My hands trailed up his chest to hold his shoulders as I pushed myself up to be level with him.

His rosy lips were parted slightly. They looked like pieces of candy, I wonder if they taste sweet as well. I tilted my head and closed the gap between our faces. My lips captured his as my arms hugged his shoulders to hold our bodies close. Yuuri gasped into the initial kiss but eventually relaxed and wrapped his arms hesitantly around my waist.

I was wrong, his lips are way sweeter than any candy I’ve ever eaten. I wanted more of him, _all_ of him. I let myself go, handing my sanity and self control over to my instincts that told me to kiss the living hell out of this boy.

Our kisses grew sloppier as my hands tangled in his hair and tugged on it gently until I heard a pleased sound from him. He bent down to I wasn’t craning my neck up anymore. He kissed me back more desperately as I pressed my hips against his.

We were wrapped up in our own little world, until a car horn shocked us out of it. When I realized what I had done, I untangled myself from him and pushed him away. My body trembled as I felt air circulate back into my brain.

Conrad and Gwendal got out of the car (Gwendal looked PISSED). Yuuri came over to try and talk to me, he put a hand on my arm but I slapped him away.

“Don’t touch me,” I hissed.

“B-but before-” he blubbered out, still dazed from the moment.

“Forget it happened, okay? Please just… It never happened,” I crossed my arms over my chest and retreated back to the car.

My lips buzzed from the kiss, my body pleaded for more of Yuuri’s intoxicating touch. Stubborn me decided that no, I can’t have him. He deserves better than me. Whether it’s fate or not, I can’t bring a sweet wimp like Yuuri into the tornado that is my life.

I pulled my hood over my eyes and let out the sob that I’ve held in since Grandma’s house. My chest caved in as tears gushed down my cheeks and stung any open wounds. I curled myself into a ball as the three got into the car and drove us to the lake again.

“Why are we here?” I asked as I wiped away any evidence of my tears.

“We are going back to Shin Makoku,” Gwendal said, “Yuuri told us what happened, if they know we are here, that puts everyone in danger. The best thing to do is go back there and figure out how to stop them at the core.”

I nodded, unable to protest. I just wanted all of this to be over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: In order to break a cliche, the character realizes that it is a cliche. Thus, Wolf realized the cliches and he's like 'well fuck' Haha I'm tempted to write a side story of 'if Gwendal and Conrad didn't interrupt' cuz that would be all smut. I just really want to write Yuuram smut, it's been a while.  
> OH I have the Sims 4 and I made Yuuri and Wolfram, so I got this mod (pre update) that makes male sims pregnant and I made Bellamy, Yuri, and Alexander. It's really fun because there is already a character named Jay (ironically) which Bell is interesting in now. I just like playing God.  
> Also, I promised you guys the title of that book, it's called I'll Give You The Sun by Jandy Nelson.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: When was my last update? Whatever, this chapter is kinda long, well long for a chapter in my opinion. I think it was twenty pages on google docs, I usually write about sixteen or less for a chapter. I just got into it.   
> I should warn you guys that this chapter does have a sort of sexual theme towards the end, but it never get into detail, just lots of heavy kissing.

The mind is like a little movie theater. Sadly, most movies shown tend to be the most cringe worthy and embarrassing chunks from the entire production. While you watch, you just cringe and feel like you want to scream out ‘just fucking kill me’ as the memory stabs you in the gut. 

That is exactly how I feel after that kiss with Yuuri. 

I can feel his hands roaming my body as I pulled him closer to kiss him more. It’s the fact that  _ I  _ started the kiss is bothering me. The entire moment makes me want to throw up my internal organs out of sheer anxiety, but the simple idea that I, Wolfram (God fucking knows my last name now) Strider-Hallows, had willingly and voluntarily pressed my lips upon his Royal Wimpiness’ lips, makes me feel like I’m just a sick bastard. 

It’s like a scene from a bad romantic comedy where the two leads barely know each other and claim they are deeply in love. Sure, I knew Yuuri when I was younger and I’ve missed him till this day, but it still feels so shallow of me. 

On the other hand, it just felt so right. His arms around me, my hands in his hair, everything was so delectable that I can’t help but crave more. Whether it’s the way his hands slightly twitched in the fabric of my hoodie or the sweet scent of his glistening skin, I found myself getting lost in the moment. He’s a kind man with good intentions. He walks past the shards of glass that surround my existences and dries my tears. 

This inner conflict is tearing my brain in half. The tiny army men pound against my skull and I feel my temples split. 

I press my forehead against the semi chilled glass car window to calm the pain. I could sense Yuuri’s concern and his desire to sort this out, but I wanted to make like Elsa and let it go (did I really just make that joke? It’s a sign that there is something wrong with me). 

When we got to the lake, Yuuri summoned up a similar bubbling pool in the center of it. The portal out of reality, I was ready to jump in. Since I wasn’t used to the travel between worlds, I passed out from the worry of drowning. 

-

_ “Wolf, I have to go on this school trip, it’s a once in a lifetime experience!” Conrad tried to reason with me.  _

_ I didn’t want him to leave me alone with them! Not after what they did to me.  _

_ “Don’t go!” I squeaked as I threw myself into his arms, “Please don’t leave me!”  _

_ Conrad chuckled softly and brushed his fingers through my knotted golden locks. He shook his head.  _

_ “Why don’t you want me to go?” he asked in a calming tone.  _

_ I wanted to tell him about what happened, but my foster mom said that if I told what she did, she would separate me from my brothers and make me ‘entertain’ her guests. She also threatened my life and my brothers’ lives. I caused too much grief as it was.  _

_ My lips trembled as I let out a loud sob. Conrad kissed my forehead and said, “It will only be for a few days. I’ll be fine, and you’ll be safe. I promised to never leave you, remember?” _

_ Don’t make promises you can’t keep. _

_ - _

At this point, I shouldn’t be so mentally flopped by such nightmares, but I still woke up in a cold sweat. I was in a bed with a new set of clothes on, ironically another sweatshirt and jeans (how??). I thought that I was in the wrong place until I turned my head to see a dark haired man staring at me.

“Jesus!” I jumped up, “Don’t be such a creep.”

He chuckled, “Sorry.” 

I rolled out of the bed and untangled myself from the sheets (ungracefully might I add). 

“Hasn’t anyone ever told you it’s not nice to watch people sleep?” I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest. 

Yuuri sat back in his chair and sighed. A serious glaze sprinkled over his lively eyes as he stared into my eyes. The stone cold air made me sit back against the plush bed. My fingers toyed with the satin sheets as I looked into his beautiful onyx eyes. 

“Wolf, a-about that kiss,” he kicked the carpet under his feet in a timid manner. 

“What kiss?” I hissed, “There is nothing to talk about.”

Yuuri growled and shot up to his feet. He pushed me over so I was flat on my back. The sound of my heart pounding could be heard all the way back on Earth. 

Part of me wanted to see where this would take me, the other screamed while flashbacks danced in my head. I squeaked with the creak of the bed as Yuuri climbed on top of me. There was a spark of rage in his eyes that I’ve never seen before, and to be honest, it was terrifying. I threw my arms in front of my face to hide the panic that lurked in the wrinkles on my skin. 

“Y-Yuuri-?” I gasped as he gently  moved my arms to my sides.

“I don’t know what happened to you,” he said calmly, “But you can’t keep doing this.”

“Doing what?” I asked so softly, I swear that only owls could hear it. 

“Shutting everyone out,” he replied, “You can keep denying that we kissed, but that won’t stop it from happening again, maybe not with me but with someone else. You need to let someone inside or else you’ll crumble.” he rolled off of me and stared up at the ceiling. “After I met you back when we were young, I fell into a depression. It hurt to know that I had to leave you behind, but I snapped out of it because I let others help me. I talked about what we did and how amazing you are. So, if you ever want to talk, I’m here.” 

My cheeks burned red as I felt his hand flutter over my cheek to turn my face in his direction. His eyes were sincere. “Anything you say to me,” he said, “I’ll keep it a secret. It’s none of my business though.” 

“Why?” I questioned his motives. The stinging behind my eyes from the tears that built up finally released as hot droplets of salty water trickled down my face. 

“Because,” he smiled, “I care about you. I’ve never stopped caring since the day we met back when we were just babies. My caring might’ve manifested into something greater now, but that doesn’t change the fact that I want to see you genuinely smile again. Anything to make you happy.” He wiped away my tears. 

This rush that he gave me, it is indescribable. I feel as if I’m in my own little world with him and he just makes me laugh until the burn goes away. I feel like butterflies are dancing in my stomach and tickling the inside while my entire body shuts down. The past is completely forgotten when he touches me. It’s as if he is wiping me clean of the trauma and pain that lay as thick as dirt on my skin. 

I’ve only felt like this one other time, five years ago, with that double black boy that didn’t care where I came from or how many scars I have. He liked to make me giggle and he told me that my looks (which people commonly like me for only that) are just one part of the entire package. He said my looks were just the wrapping paper that concealed what was really inside, and the gift he received was truly spectacular. 

I sighed.

Do I tell him what happened? Should I tell the horrific tale? He’ll probably look at me differently or pity me. Maybe he’ll hate me for what happened. I really want to tell him, it’s killing me inside that my story hasn’t been told (Janet had to tell the therapist, with me in the room, about what happened. Even then, Conrad told Janet! The only two people I told were Conrad and Gwendal). 

“Yuuri, I was-” saved by the bell. There was a knock on the door which made me cringe into myself and sit upright. 

“What?” Yuuri yelled to the person at the other side of the door. He was not pleased, it’s actually pretty funny! Yuuri is usually such a sweet and kind character, so when he’s made or annoyed, it’s really comedic! 

The silver haired man opened the door… What’s his name?... Gowther? 

“Gunter,” so close! “What is it?” 

The silver haired man bowed his head when he looked at me and Yuuri.  

“Your Majesty, I was sent in here to check if Lord Wolfram was awake,” wait, what’s with this ‘Lord’ bullshit? “We’ve prepared lunch.” 

“Thank you Gunter,” Yuuri waved the man out of the room. 

Once the door clicked shut, Yuuri crawled up to my side and said, “As you were saying?”

It’s too late, all of my courage flew out the window, “Nothing. I didn’t say anything.”

“But you just-” Yuuri waved his arms around.

“Man, I’m starving!” I jumped to my feet and hopped over to the door, “Come on.” 

He looked at me with a pained expression. He was reluctant to trudge his way to my side. 

Maybe Yuuri isn’t such a wimp, well, not as wimpy as me.

* * *

 

I forgot that in this world there is a woman that looks exactly like me and may or may not have given me the gift of life. When I saw her at the table, I backed up into Yuuri, as if I had been shot through the heart. Yuuri jolted slightly as he felt my weight on him since I tripped (that’s right folks, I tripped over my own two feet and fell into Yuuri’s arms) and he caught me. 

I thanked him for helping and mentally prepared myself to talk to Celi again. But how can I face her after what I said last time we met? God, I’m a fucking jerk. 

She looked up and smiled at me, as if nothing happened. I tried to walk over and take the seat next to Conrad, but I felt like my limbs were rusted like the Tin Man’s from the Wizard Of Oz (Also I feel like the Cowardly Lion since I’m too fucking scared to approach the table). 

The table was laced with sandwiches of all kinds, some had ham and others had egg salad. Murata said that he brings back recipes from Earth. I grabbed the cheese and ham sandwich because it’s the best thing ever. If I had to eat only one food for the rest of my life, it would be ham and cheese sandwiches (you can always take out the ham or the cheese, then never get bored). 

I took a bite and the overwhelming flavor of ‘holy shit I’m on cloud nine’ filled every negative cell and made it in a state of bliss. I taste a hint of mustard and mayo, nice! 

“Are you okay?” Celi asked as she broke through my barrier. 

“Why do you ask?” I swallowed down my bite of food. 

“We heard about the attack,” she tapped one nail on the table, “I-I just, I was worried something happened to you-”

“-Why would you care?” I took another bite, “You gave me up one time, you can do it again.”

“Wolfram!” Gwendal snapped, “That’s not nice!” 

“Who said I was nice? You all just assumed that I was a nice person,” I shrugged and ate the rest of my food. I wiped the crumbs off on my pants and chugged down the water in my glass. 

I hate how people assume things, like how do you know that cute suburban couple won’t abuse their foster child in the most inappropriate way? You don’t, so it’s a trial and error scenario where the child is placed there and ends up mentally broken from a month of pure torture. Anyway, enough about that sore topic! 

Yuuri looked over at me. He raised an eyebrow. He got out of his seat and kissed my cheek before he returned. That cocky little bastard!

“Hey!” I yelled as my cheeks flushed red and I held the spot his lips caressed, “Why?”

“You didn’t beat me up or threaten my life,” Yuuri said kindly, “You’re not bad.” 

I want to punch his little grin off of his face!

Gwendal and Conrad cleared their throats since they remember what Yuuri and I did before we came to this world. I knew they wanted to talk with me about it, but what’s there to talk about? Yuuri and I were getting hot and heavy after we were almost killed, happens to every teenage boy (I fucking wish, then I would be normal)! 

Celi smiled again which made me even more mad. She seems so happy that I’m embarrassed or maybe that her little arrangement is working. I clenched my fists as I saw that orange haired man put his hand on the back of Conrad’s chair. Yuuri’s parents and brother joined us at the table while a redheaded woman (she looks fucking scary) joined the green haired girl next to Gunter whom stood around the table. 

I nudged my brother and whispered, “You promised…”

“Hm?” he hummed as he leaned closer to hear me. 

I pushed his face away with an angry huff, “Nothing!” I addressed the entire table, “Look, if we aren’t going to discuss the biggest issue here, then I might as well to find my way back to that room I woke up in and call me when I’m needed.” 

“Wolf!” Celi squeaked.

“NO!” I yelled, “Only my friends call me ‘Wolf’,  _ you _ must call me Wolfram!” I don’t give a rats ass if she gave me this name, she will call me Wolfram until she redeems herself. 

Gwendal hit me upside the head which managed to cool me down. Usually, when I go into a rage fit, one tap to the back of the head will help. I nodded at him and settled back in my seat. 

“O-okay,” Celi looked defeated. Her eyes sparkled with tears as she pouted. I felt some guilt, but not much. It’s not like I got to know her or anything. 

Yuuri’s father, Shouri (or that’s what Yuuri has told me), cleared his throat, “Alright, now, my son has informed us about the Order finding Wolfram and trying to kill him. We can’t hide them anymore, so what should we do?”

Kill them?

“I say we should reason with the Order,” Yuuri smiled so proud of his dumb idea.

I rubbed my temples. I’m going to die, that’s it. These people are no help in this situation, oh well. I didn’t really live that nice of a life, might as well end it here before it escalates into me living on the streets of New York sucking dick for a decent meal. 

“We should attack them head on!” the redheaded woman smiled… I was right, she’s fucking creepy! That smile reminds me that I am a lesser person in this world since I know nothing about it’s laws. 

“What does Wolf-chan think?” It was Yuuri’s mother, Miko, that spoke. I didn’t correct her since she just seemed to fun and kind. She reminds me of that mother I dreamed of when I was a child. 

When I was small, I started to meet all different types of parents, some good, most bad. When I was alone or scared, I would think up this kind woman. She would talk to me and make me smile. She always smelled like chocolate frosting and loved me for who I was instead of what I looked like. She became my imaginary mother. Miko makes me remember those days where I would be held up by my arm and beaten with a thick wooden spoon, and I would run up to my room and talk to my imaginary mother. She made the emotional pain go away. 

Gwendal and Conrad pushed me out of my thought bubble. 

“Oh, uh,” I looked at the table, “I don’t know. I never really had to deal with this. I don’t like people so I tend to stay away from them. But, I guess finding out the reason towards why they are targeting me and my brothers is the first step.”

“Good idea Kiddo,” Yozak (orange haired man) said. 

This man already is on my nerves. 

“Wait… Did nobody think of this?” I asked dumbfounded, “You had sixteen years but you never thought of knowing why they are after the ex Queen’s three children?” 

Yuuri sighed, “We were more focused on you three than anything. We were worried about you guys causing mischief.” Yuuri, I will pay you never to sound like an adult ever again...

Celi smiled fondly, “I remember when Gwendal and Conrad were little. They would get so jealous of each other that they had wooden swords and tried to beat each other. Well, it was more Gwendal and Anissina beating up Conrad. After all, Conrad was so small, but not as small as Wolfram.”

Anissina?

The redhead chuckled, “I remember that. Too bad you don’t Gwen!” She smacked his back. The sound resonated off of the castle walls. “We used to be best friends,” she explained her actions, “You were always a rough boy with a soft spot for cute things while I was the only person that wasn’t afraid of you! I missed you!” 

Conrad nudged my shoulder, “Wolf look, Gwendal has a girlfriend.” 

I snickered cynically with him as Gwendal shot us a death glare. 

“Where do we go from here?” Gunter asked trying to get us back on topic. 

“I’ll go undercover-” Yozak began to say.

“-No!” Yuuri gasped, “The Order will kill you if they discover your true identity!” 

“It’s a risk that we all must take,” Yozak retorted, “I’m sorry Kiddo, but you and Prince Brat over there,” hey, that was rude, “nearly got yourselves killed because of the Order. Just having these three here is putting everyone in danger. We need to nip this in the bud ASAP or else someone will die.”

“Well now the Order knows that my sons have returned home, it’s only a matter of time before someone attacks,” Celi brought up a good point. 

Conrad, Gwendal, and I are sitting ducks anywhere we go. Even if we are hidden, it’s no use. We can run, but we can’t hide. This would just be easier if we just went to the Order willingly and paid for whatever happened. 

Murata sighed, “I’m going to go the Original King’s Temple and speak with him about it.” The boy rose from the table.

“Who is  _ him _ ?” Gwendal asked. 

“Shinou, the Original King!” Murata cheered before he waved us goodbye. 

From what Yuuri told me, the Original King had died over 4,000 years ago. I’ll never understand this world. So many questions slapped me across the face, but I just ignored them. It’s not worth asking since I don’t plan on staying here for very long. 

I leaned on the table, my elbow bent. I rested my cheek on my hand which squished the flesh forward slightly. 

I began to think about everyone back home. I really hope they are alright. God knows how long the Order has been tracking me, what if they hurt my family? I need to be there with them and not here where the people sent me away as a baby. Wait, why didn’t anyone fucking do this sooner? I mean, the threat must’ve been known or else they wouldn’t have had time to plan all of this out?! I made a mental note to beat Yuuri until he tells me why everyone here is so stupid. 

“Hey Wolfram,” Yuuri said which broke me from my daydream.

The entire table was cleared and I never even noticed. Yuuri held out his hand with a smile.

“Can I take you on a tour of the castle?” did I have a choice?

I reluctantly took his hand as he helped me out of my seat. The touch of our hands made me blush as those happy little sparks jolted through my bloodstream and tingle throughout my body. I held onto his hand tighter as he led me up a flight of stairs and showed me some rooms. Some of them were empty and others had beautiful colored beds and very nice accessories. 

He took me downstairs where he showed me his Royal Chambers. It was where I woke up earlier, and I must admit, I could get used to this.

I looked out the window and I saw the entire Kingdom. The landscape was out of a painting with it’s exquisite colors and rosy sweet texture. The balcony was even more breathtaking as people from down below waved to Yuuri. Each had their own personal smile for him as he waved back. 

I could see the most intense garden from here. I could barely identify which flowers were from Earth and which are from here, but either way I felt like I jumped into a Bath and Body Works store because of the scent. He had a patch blue flowers that looked like an open tulip. The sweet aroma was mouth watering in the most breathtaking way. 

Yuuri chuckled when I went to the pot and cupped a flower to smell it. 

“What?” I huffed, “These flowers are like none I have ever seen before.” 

“That’s because they are unique,” he put a hand on my back to join me, “They are my favorite flower too.” 

“What are they called?” I asked.

“Beautiful Wolfram,” Yuuri smiled fondly, “And before you say something witty, that’s what the flowers are called,” he knows me too well, “the ex Queen, Celi, made these flowers herself. There is one for Gwendal and one for Conrad. That’s what she would do during her pregnancy. Sometimes I’ll find her in the flower garden crying over each flower. I hide because I don’t want her to see me there, but she truly cares for these.” 

Maybe Celi isn’t such a witch after all. She made flowers for me and my brothers, and I must admit, they are gorgeous. It doesn’t change the fact that I’m stubborn and I refuse to give in without a fight, even if I want to give her a chance. 

When I turned back around, a flying skeleton was hovering in front of me. A flying FUCKING skeleton! What is this, Undertale?! 

I screamed and ran into Yuuri’s arms. I nestled my face on his chest and threw my arms around my body to shield myself from anything. Yuuri must know what those things are!

“Wolfram?” Yuuri said in a skeptical and amused voice.

“What the hell is that thing?!” I yelled.

“Wolf!” Yuuri laughed so hard that tears trickled down his cheeks, “They are harmless. They guard the castle from above and help us with anything we need. I call them Kohi.” 

My heart was still recovering from that heart attack as I pushed myself off of Yuuri and pounded my fists against his chest. 

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!” I growled in between punches. 

Yuuri was still laughing as he blocked each throw. I wasn’t truly angry at him, it was more playful. 

I’ve slowly let Yuuri inside my heart, I hope it doesn’t come back to bite me…

I started to laugh along with Yuuri as my punches grew lighter. 

Later, we took a stroll around the gardens, which are more beautiful up close. He sat me down on a bench deep within the pits of the garden. He sighed and leaned back against his hands as he soaked in the gentle breeze. His shirt crept up slightly to reveal his toned mocha stomach. 

I stand by my word that Yuuri is gorgeous. He is by far the most handsome man I have ever laid eyes on (sorry Leonardo Dicaprio!). Though, I’ve been played by men like him before. I opened up to them (in more ways than one) and the next day they treat me like I’m two month old eggs in the back of the refrigerator. I eventually stopped trying to date and settled with hook ups. I hate being touched, but if someone manages to get me horny then I’ll happily throw myself on them. But Yuuri makes me feel an emotional pleasure (along with turning me on). 

“What are you thinking about?” he asked, his voice as gentle as the breeze. 

“Hm?” I looked over at him then back at my lap, “N-nothing.” 

“That doesn’t sound like nothing,” he leaned over to me and rested his head on my shoulder, “Is this too much?”

“Yeah,” I said and he got off of me, “Sorry…”

“Don’t be,” he was too perfect, “It’s your body, you have a say in what happens to it.”

“Not always,” I muttered under my breath too quiet for Yuuri to hear. Yet somehow, he heard me. 

“What do you mean by that?” he asked again. 

I tried to think of a different topic. The rustling of the trees was the only noise between us as he waited for a response. Yuuri realized he said something wrong and he got up, “I’m sorry for prying. You know your way back so I’ll just leave you-” he began to walk away and I panicked. I didn’t want him to leave! I didn’t want him to give up on me! Please, Yuuri, don’t be like the others! 

“Wait!” I cried as I grabbed his shirt sleeve and everything seemed to stop. It felt like the entire world held it’s breath in anticipation of what I might do. “I-I want to tell you, I’m just… scared. If I just open up to you, maybe I’ll-I can be everything you want and-h-here I go-” I took a deep breath, “Yuuri, I was ra-MPH-” his lips stopped me from finishing my dirty secret. 

I never even noticed how wet my cheeks were until his thumbs brushed the tears away. 

“You don’t have to tell me because I want to know,” he whispered against my lips, “Tell me when you are ready.” 

“Why are you so sickeningly perfect?” I muttered.

“Because if I wasn’t, how would I possibly put up with you?” he chuckled and took a running start.

“Hey, wait! WIMP!” I yelled as I ran after him, “What does that mean?!” 

For once in my life, it seemed like the ball was in my court. My best friend from five years ago came back to me, the boy of my dreams, the man who promised to come back, he is  _ mine _ . I’ve never had something that was purely mine before. I lose things when I switch houses so constantly, so having a person that loves me makes me just desire to hold him so tight that no one can take him. Maybe I’m moving too fast (I’m being such a stereotypical ‘lost prince’ character), but I knew him before. He and I had a relationship, we got to know each other, and five years might seem like forever ago, but now it seems like it was just yesterday.  

The last thing I expected that night was to sit up late in Yuuri’s room while drinking wine with him and playing a bit of catch up. I was pretty tipsy, not going to lie. I rarely drink like this, but with everything going on, I just needed some get away. 

“What’s being king like?” I asked as I downed the fifth glass of wine (reminder, I drank two of those five in the course of a half hour). I laid back against Yuuri’s chest and acted cute. I curled up against his side and scribbled shapes across his toned stomach. Those were all extreme signs that I was just a bit tipsy. 

Yuuri was equally tipsy. “It’s pretty difficult. Sometimes I like to chug the entire bottle of wine while hiding in the wine cellar just to get away.” so Mr. Perfect does have a flaw! “People are just so needy.” 

“I’m needy,” I pout my lips and press my hips against his side.

“Wolf,” Yuuri warned, “We shouldn’t do anything, not when we can’t think straight.”

“Honey,” I smirked, “I never think  _ straight _ .” Bad joke, but true. “And that makes me want you more.” 

“R-really? You want me?” he asked as he turned on his side to face me. 

I giggled and pushed our hips together to grind against him. I rocked back and forth, and his virgin body was like jello in my hands. His cheeks were tinted pink (as were mine) and he threw his head back with his jaw open. I took the opportunity to kiss his sweet neck and mark what is mine. 

“You are so hot,” I breathed over the love bites I gave him, “I’ve dreamed of you for so long. I missed you. I waited and waited for you to come rescue me from that hell I called a life, and now you’re here,” I laid back and stretched my arms to either side while my legs parted slightly, “Come claim what’s yours.” 

The next part is sort of fuzzy, but I’m sure it was sex. I’m that horny drunk, fun at parties, always keep them close, that sort of thing. Well, I was surprised to find out that Yuuri was a horny drunk as well. 

I’m not normally this easy unless it’s a hook up, but again, I’ve just been so desperate to find an escape, I resorted to a sexual pleasure to just get away. It worked for the time being. Yet, how the fuck do I explain why Yuuri’s neck suddenly has leopard print bruises?

-

_ “This is only a hook up, right?” the brunette asked as he rolled on top of me. My legs hooked around his pelvis as I use the muscles in my core to hoist myself up and hang off of him.  _

_ “I don’t do relationships,” I smirked, “I love sex though, but you have to be worth my time.” _

_ His room wreaked of teenage angst and sexual confusion. He had a bunch of posters on his walls  to hide the shitty paint job. I could care less since his bed was like a piece of bread on cardboard.  _

_ “You’re so beautiful,” he marveled at my charm.  _

_ “I get that a lot,” I whispered to him as I kissed his jaw line up to his ear then down his neck.  _

_ “It’s rare to see a boy with such curves,” he grabbed my waist. _

_ “Babe, let’s get one thing straight,” I pushed him over and crawled over him, “I top.”  _

_ He nodded as our lips touched. All I saw was that boy from my past. What does he look like now? Would he kiss me like this pathetic boy or like an actual human being? _

_ The more I thought, the more I saw an older version of that eleven year old boy. I wanted to know what he felt like and how he liked to be touched.  _

_ I silently mumbled his name as I ran my fingers up the boy’s chest. Then his mom walks in. I jumped up and ran out of there faster than my legs could take me. The thing is, his mom was friends with Gwendal, and I know she will tell him.  _

_ When I got home, I saw an angry Conrad with an angry Grandma and Grandpa.  _

_ “Gwen is on the way,” I’m so fucked. _

_ - _

And as I woke up with a sharp pain in my lower back and a naked King next to me, the same thought rolled through my skull. My head pounded from the hangover just as the door swung open and in walked the LAST person I wanted to see. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Wooooow who is that mystery person?! Tell me who you think it is! Maybe you're right, you probably are right. I'm not that creative when it comes to drama.   
> If this story feels rushed, I just don't want it to be slow. I'm trying to incorporate the Order slowly and such along with Wolf's inner problems, cuz, Honey, if you thought that Wolf and Yuuri banging is going to solve things, it just made everything worse. 
> 
> Also, maybe next chapter we'll get the story of what happened to Wolfram. Maybe Wolf will tell Yuuri, or maybe he'll tell it to someone else, not being able to handle the guilt and everything he has held inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Sooo it's been a while since I've updated. I've been busy with school work and life. I write this story in my free time, and I actually think it out a lot before I write it.  
> WARNING: This chapter really focus's on the rape of Wolfram, like, you guys will finally know what it was doing to him and I hope that there is a change in his character between his confessions (yes, confessions as in more than one)  
> This chapter is kind of heavy and I try to break it with humor but there is only so much I can put in while my character is having his mental breakdown.
> 
> Also, I mention Greta, and I changed her age A LOT to fit the story. Just gotta say that. So please don't comment about it.

I constantly question why embarrassment is part of human nature. What is it useful for? NOTHING! That’s right! I’m sure that back in the caveman days, nobody needed to feel embarrassed when they were running from a saber toothed tiger. 

Yuuri and I had a rather passionate night. My body vibrated at the thought of his lips fluttering kisses on my bare skin and his hands rubbing over my sensitive spots. I squeaked at the vivid feeling on my skin. 

The bed was spent. Clothes and sheets scattered across the floor like missing puzzle pieces. Yuuri was in my arms and I was in his. My head rested gently on his warm chest covered in little love marks. I wasn’t shocked when I woke up, I expected this to happen since the energy that flows through me with him around is so safe. I feel secure whenever Yuuri is around, he makes me forget about those people that hurt me. 

I don’t want this to change the relationship Yuuri and I were developing. We sort of skipped the dating stage and landed on the fucking stage. I’m a classy boy, you have to take me out to dinner first (well, he saved my life so I guess that counts) then you can get in my pants. 

My head is pounding as that wimp is snoring away. He looks kind of cute, the way the blankets are bunched up around his chest and his feet sticking out from under them. His slow and steady breaths that make me feel more real each time the hills across the sheets shift from his movement. The tiny amount of light that trickled in from the cracks in the curtains and dusted over both of us. 

I feel like I’m constantly rationalizing with myself as I say that he is beautiful and kind. Whenever I think of those feelings inside my heart, the thoughts come back like a boomerang. But not any boomerang, Captain Boomerang’s sharp and deadly ones. It’s not fair to Yuuri if I constantly think this just so I can touch him. Maybe I should just-

“Good Morning- OH!” I jumped when the door swung open (fucking rude asshat) and that orange haired man was standing there. His jaw was dropped, but his eyes flickered with mischievous bliss. 

He and Conrad obviously had some sort of past. Those two were like magnets, so compelled to each other, it made me sick. He’s trying to take my brother away from me! Conrad promised never to leave me, he said that he would stay by my side until the day I decided to go off on my own, and even then he would always be there. The one time he left me, I was… well, you know… so as we can tell, I fucking HATE this carrot headed freak! 

Yuuri stirred. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes (he’s like a kitten, oh my Gods please, he’s so cute) and yawn. He didn’t notice how naked we were, he just saw me and a terror arrow pierced his chest. He didn’t look at Carrot Top either. Yuuri inched away from me as if I would hurt him (I don’t blame him. After our track record of me threatening his life if he touched me, I think his behavior is justified). 

I reached out and grabbed his hand to tell him that it’s alright. Both of us made the decision to drink, both of us got undressed, both of us agreed to this. I was tipsy, but not tipsy enough to completely black out. I remember telling him that it’s alright to touch me. I had more to drink than him, and he kept asking me if this was alright and refused to do anything until he had my consent. 

“Well, I’ll leave you two rabbits alone then,” I nearly forgot Carrot Top was still at the door. 

Yuuri jumped, like I did, and squeaked, “Yozak wait.” 

Orange man stopped and looked back with a smirk. His eyebrows were raised and he put all his weight on one foot while he popped his hip and crossed his arms over his chest. Cocky bastard…

“D-don’t tell anyone,” Yuuri said meekly as he looked over at me. He was unsure of those words.

No, Yuuri, I agree. Don’t fucking tell  _ anyone _ about what happened. If Gwendal finds out, he’ll kill one of us, most likely the man that had his little brother in bed. 

Trust me, scary Gwendal is not to be messed with. One time, he caught some bullies pestering me (keep in mind, I was in the third grade) and he stomped over to us. He pushed the kids that were literally just calling me names and he said to them, “If I ever catch you saying those things again, it will be the last thing you say because I’ll tell on you.” And that shut them up. Another time, I was making out with some boy (shocker) in my room, I was fourteen, and Gwendal came over to drop something off. He looked at me, then the boy, then me, and with one blink, the boy was out of the house faster than the Flash on infinite turbo shots of espresso. 

“Well, Your Majesty, you  _ know _ the rules,” he smirked.

What rules? What’s Tangerine Man talking about?

Yuuri sighed, “I know, and we will work it out. But don’t tell Gunter-”

“YOUR MAJESTY!” I flew into Yuuri’s arms when the screeching voice broke the tension. The silver haired man leaped like a psychotic ballerina into the room. I’m literally not exaggerating about this… I don’t even think I can, that’s how Gunter ran into the room. 

My nightmare continues.

Gunter stands there with tears in his eyes as he shakes his head.

“Tell me this isn’t true,” he cries.

“Yuuri, what’s happening?” I whisper, but Yuuri didn’t hear me.

“Your Majesty sleeping with this… this bratty boy!” Gunter screams louder, I’m pretty sure everyone heard him. 

“Yuuri,” I warned the naked boy next to me, but nobody heard me again. 

“YOU DON’T KNOW WHERE HE’S BEEN!” Gunter screams to the heavens, “HOW COULD OUR PURE KING BECOME SO INTIMATE WITH A VIAL BOY?!” Honestly, he’s not wrong. Yuuri doesn’t know where I’ve been, and I’m pretty sure we didn’t use a condom. 

“Enough!” Yuuri snapped, “Don’t you dare call my fiance a vial boy! He’s perfect and loving! I don’t care where he’s been,” you really should care, “I can make love to him whenever I desire since he is  _ mine _ and only  _ mine _ .” he’s giving me chills just from calling me his. 

“B-but Sir,” Yozak cut in, “Having sex before a marriage between two nobles is strictly forbidden. It can slander both of you if word gets out to the public. Especially if people learn what has become of the ex Prince...” 

I looked away and pulled the comforter closer to my chest. I realize that I am not the Wolfram everyone wanted. I can’t be the perfect child Celi wants, nor the strong Prince that this Kingdom desires. I’m a simple, slutty, broken boy from Earth that pierced his lip with ice and a pin. I am nothing. I will never live up to this expectation. 

I rolled out of bed and took the comforter with me. I wrapped it around my body as I collected my clothes and asked Yozak where the bathrooms were. He led me there in complete silence. 

It was like a walk of shame as I was ass naked holding a comforter to keep myself covered. Everyone in this castle heard Gunter scream. As I passed by the servants, I could barely hear their whispers about me. Everyone said the same thing, that I was not fit for their King and I was just an unsteady nut case that the King was to help fix. 

I wanted to cry. The tears burned behind my eyes as I bit my lip. I am worthless to everyone here. I don’t seem to fit in anywhere I go. Gwendal and Conrad had a perfect time mingling in with the crowds here, but I still felt like the black sheep. 

When someone holds a secret, it is almost like a scarlet letter is painted on their foreheads in invisible ink. I’ve held mine since I was eleven. Sure, I’ve been beaten and starved in other homes before, but those letters weren’t nearly as dark as the one for being raped (yeah, I said it). The letter that I carry around on my back and it weighs heavier each day. With Yuuri, the letter is lighter and I can barely notice it, but now that I realize that I am only going to hurt him, it feels like I can’t move. 

Yozak smacked my back and took me from my thoughts. I growled at the touch, but I saw his smiling face and everything shut down. 

“They don’t mean it,” he said as we passed by gossiping maids, “Our sweet King has taken in so many strays before, they just assume you are another one. He has a daughter, she is adopted by him. Nobody liked her at first since she tried to assassinate him, but our kind-hearted King didn’t see it like that.” Yozak stopped in front of the bathroom and continued, “Most people here forget what it’s like to come from nothing and into a new place, but I’ll never forget.” 

“Hm?” I hummed, “What do you mean?”

Yozak laughed, “I didn’t think you’d care to hear the story.” 

“I’ll listen,” I crossed my arms over my chest. Besides, after the attack, I was ordered to have guards around me at all times, including showers/baths. 

Yozak had to follow me in and held my clothes (and the comforter). He leaned up against the wall as I sat myself in the steaming warm waters. It relaxed my muscles and made me feel calm again. 

“Well, there was a war between the Order and us,” he said, “My father was fighting in it, my mother was already dead. The Order recruited humans to fight, and my dad was Mazoku but he considered to help since the love of his life was a human. So I’m half human and half Mazoku, like Conrad.” huh? “Anyway, eventually, my father was killed and I was left to die. I spent my life at my parents graves, I couldn’t even speak. I was young, and during those times, half breeds weren’t looked kindly upon, so to make money, I had to dress like a woman and please travelers. I was beaten and bruised. Nobody cared about me, until two people on horses came. It was a small brunette boy and a larger man. The boy got off his horse and asked me what happened. He didn’t care, he helped me to my feet and brought me back here.”

“Who was the brunette boy?” I asked extremely invested in this story.

“You don’t know?” he smirked, “It was Conrad, your dear brother. I fell in love with him the moment he rescued me. I thought I would never see him again, but when you guys came back into my life, I wanted Conrad to know how I felt. I told him he story, he believes me, and I told him how I felt but he said he couldn’t say anything until he knew you were safe. He really cares about you.”

I scoffed, “Yeah, he made me a promise he broke once, then it lead to something bad.”

“Like what?” Yozak knelt at the bathside. He stuck his legs in and smiled in a friendly manner. “I told you my personal story, nobody knows it. I don’t tell anyone because it hurts to remember it. I trust you enough to tell you. Also, sometimes it’s easier to tell strangers your life story because they barely know you. They have nothing to go off of and personally attack.”

It’s been killing me. I wanted to tell someone about what happened. 

“I um…” I looked away from him, “I don’t really like to talk about it.” 

“That’s alright,” he kicked the water around slightly, “You aren’t forced to tell me anything.”

Damn, he’s like Yuuri in that sense.

“I was raped,” I blurted out to him. His entire body froze while mine was relieved. It felt nice to just say it. 

“What?” he breathed.

With my new found confidence, I said, “When I came out as gay, my foster family didn’t take it well. I was eleven, and my foster mom got really upset. She told me that she would convince me that I was straight, so she tied me up and had her was with me. Then my foster dad came home and heard. She convinced him to fuck me just to prove a point. I remember, I begged and pleaded for them to stop, but they continued. It happened for a month.” 

-

_ “Come on Honey,” she begged the man and pointed to my naked and bound body, “Please help me teach him a lesson. He can’t be a faggot.” _

_ “No, please don’t do this,” I cried as I tugged on the ropes, “I’m gay and you can’t change that, so just give me up like the other families and don’t touch me again!” _

_ A hand on my chest. _

_ “N-no!”  _

_ A hand on my thighs. _

_ “Please s-st-stop!” _

_ It was too late, my body was split in two. _

_ “NO PLEASE STOP!”  _

_ - _

I cringed at the memory. Yozak let me take a few steady breaths.

Stop Wolfram, stop talking now. You said you were raped, that’s enough. But I continued, “Conrad was pretty popular in school. He was going on a field trip and it would last for a weekend, including thursday and friday. I begged him not to leave, he promised he’s never leave me if it wasn’t safe. He left and that’s when my foster parents hid my clothes from me and made me walk around naked. They pulled me from school and for four days straight, I lost my sanity. Thankfully, Conrad came home a bit early and he saw what they were doing.”

“What did he do?” Yozak asked.

“He called the police and Gwendal. He felt terribly guilty for leaving me. Then he pried them off of me and dressed me in his sweater and my beaten pair of pants on the floor.

-

_ “Wolfie I’m so sorry,” he cried as he scooped me into his arms, “I didn’t know. I-I didn’t- Oh God I’m sorry!”  _

_ I was a shell. I couldn’t speak to him. I had a dull daze over my face as he lifted me up. He could barely hold me since I’ve grown a bit. He ran out of the house as fast as he could to get me away from those foster parents.  _

_ “Wolfram, are you mad at me?” I couldn’t speak, “Please Wolf, I love you so much. You are my baby brother and I failed you.” He set me down on the grassy front lawn. Gwendal ran over to us. _

_ “What happened? You sounded mortified on the phone,” he breathed as he saw me, “W-Wolfram…”  _

_ “Gwen, he was-” fill in the blank, “I didn’t know and I left him alone. I hate myself so much.” _

_ “Conrad, it’s not your fault.” Right, it’s my fault… _

_ - _

It was all my fault,” I finished the story. 

Yozak shook his head, “It’s not your fault.” 

“I suppose,” I sighed, “I don’t know why I told you all of this.”

“Did that make you feel better?” he asked.

“Yeah,” I replied.

“Well, that’s why,” he smiled, “You can’t hold all of that inside. It’s not healthy for you. Plus, I can relate to you since I lost my virginity to a rapist as well. Kids on the streets can’t catch a break,” he patted my shoulder, “Welcome to the Island of Misfit Toys, here you aren’t alone. You’ll always have us.” 

“Us?” I tilted my head.

“You know what I mean,” he said.

Maybe I was wrong, Yozak isn’t as malicious as I assumed. He’d be perfect for Conrad too. I’m a jerk to hold my brothers back from their lives. 

Then I realized, my letter had faded away. I didn’t carry around that scarlet mark anymore.

* * *

 

I got dressed as Yozak told me about the lands of Shin Makoku (that’s what this place is called). He explained how Gwendal and I are full blooded Mazoku’s while Conrad is only half. He said that Gwendal and I hold a more noble status since this, but because Conrad is a child of the ex Queen, he is just a step below us. 

I sat at the breakfast table when I realized that Yuuri wasn’t there. Oh my Gods, Yuuri is dead. Well shit… 

He joined the table a few seconds later. He pranced around and submissively sat in the chair next to his brother. His brother stared daggers into my soul.

The meal was silent and awkward. The entire time I wanted to stab myself with a fork just to get a reaction out of someone. Celi was the first to speak up.

“So,” she smiled, “I’ve already started planning the wedding and -”

“Wait a minute,” I gasped, “What wedding?”

“Yours and Yuuri’s,” she said innocently.

“No,” I shook my head, “I’m sixteen, not at all ready for marriage.” 

Yuuri sighed, “It’s inevitable. You know we will be wed eventually.”

But not now. I haven’t even graduated high school yet. 

Gwendal cleared his throat, “Alright, so, what will happen about the Order? I think we all want to go back to our normal lives soon.” 

“Right, I’m prepared to leave soon and infiltrate the Order,” I completely forgot that Yozak would be going off on this near suicide mission. 

I desired to leave more than anything but I still don’t want Yozak to get hurt. I just opened up to him and he accepted me for who I was. He deserves a life just as good as the one he imagines. The conversation we had played in my head like that new summer hit that is replayed on the radio until you want to bash your head in. 

“Conrad, may I speak with you?” Yozak asked as he nudged his head to the side. Conrad shrugged and followed the oranged haired man into another room. 

Yozak is probably talking about their past and how he feels again. I’m sure he is saying this because he fears the worst. He’s a spy, he’s used to this sort of constant fear of death. If I was Yozak, I would want to make amends with my life before I throw myself in danger. 

I was inspired by the man and I asked Yuuri if we could speak. There were a few things on my mind, like the fact he has a daughter (don’t think I forgot about that) and we had sex, how does he feel about it? What are we now? Being called his fiance makes my skin crawl, I’m not that type of boy. I want to go out on dates and bask in the glory of youth! I want to do stupid things and make out in a car only to be caught by the police and be escorted home. I want to go to the prom with him and go down the shore for prom weekend which we would cuddle in bed and kiss on the beach. Not just wake up and learn I have a fiance at sixteen. 

I feel like I’m on one of those shitty reality shows where the teens either get pregnant or married. But I’m the one stereotypical personality that just hates the idea and secretly wants to marry the man more than anything. 

Yuuri and I went back to his room where his bed was made neatly (I swear, I could see sparkles from how clean it was). I sat on his bed with one leg folded under me while the other hung loosely off the edge. Yuuri was tense. 

“So,” I swung my leg back and forth.  

“So,” he repeated awkwardly. He avoided eye contact with me, obviously about earlier. 

I sighed and leaned against his shoulder. I scooted myself closer to him, our legs kissed sweetly. 

“About before,” I mumbled, “I don’t really want to get married yet. I-I’m still sixteen, I haven’t even had a hissy fit about going to prom yet! I haven’t taken the SATs yet! Look, we kissed out of my impulse, then we were a bit tipsy and… well, you know… but, well what I’m trying to say is that I like you, but not love you yet. We had a history but I want to get to know the real you this time. I-if that’s alright I mean. Y-you’re very a-attractive I guess a-and you are so sweet and kind. You’re different than the rest.” 

Yuuri was silent. I felt his entire body freeze at my words and I thought that I hurt him. I must’ve destroyed him with what I said. He’s been waiting for me to come back and now here we are, but I just… I’m a horrible person. 

I pushed myself off of him and pulled my knees close to my chest. I buried my face in my knees as I let my emotions take over. Tears slipped down my cheeks as I knew I fucked up. I hurt him. How can I admit to myself that I have feelings for him when I can’t even like myself? He deserves someone else. 

Then, a pair of arms squeezed around me. They were warm and inviting. Velvety lips pressed against the back of my neck. It sent pleasurable trembles down my spine. I loved it. Every part of this physical contact made me more and more addicted to the sensation. It was a drunken blissful state that I absolutely adore. 

“Don’t cry,” he whispered in my ear which trickled down each bone in my spine, “I understand, we’re both very young for marriage, a-and I liked last night. That was my first time.” Oh my God, he was a virgin?!, “You are amazing and I’m willing to wait for you. I’ve waited five years, haven’t I?” 

Did I say he was perfect? Well, he is. He is the most loving, perfect, and spectacular man I have ever met. 

“Oh,” before I forget, “A little birdie told me that you have a daughter.”

Yuuri chuckled awkwardly as he slinked off of me, “Yeah. Her name is Greta, she’s six-years-old and she was abandoned as a child,” sounds familiar, “I couldn’t leave her alone, I hope you don’t mind.”

I’m indifferent to children. I’ve never had to deal with children (except for the little fucker that is Devin) so I have no opinion towards them. I mean, I’m too young to have a baby, but I’ve always thought about it when I grow up. Of course I’d have to be able to handle myself first. 

I shrugged at his question and threw myself on the bed and rolled onto my belly. Yuuri gasped as I held a tiny smirk on my lips and teased him. By ignoring him, I made his nerve spike. He put a hand on my back and shook me. 

“Wolfram,” he squeaked, “You didn’t answer my question.” 

I ignored him again. I wanted to see how far I could push this King before he snaps. 

“Wolf,” he whined, “Babe come on!” 

My blood ran cold as I heard his words. That one word trembled straight to my heart. I never like being called ‘Babe’ because I found it childish and rather obnoxious, but when it spilled from Yuuri’s lips, my heart fluttered like a thousand little butterflies. 

I rolled onto my back which made Yuuri loose balance and lay down. He leaned on his elbow while the other hand rested on my chest. Our faces were so close I could almost taste his cherry lips. My mind went fuzzy (send help) as I brought one hand up to trickle fingers down his baby soft cheek. I touched his shoulder and rubbed down to his middle back.

Why does this man make me so vulnerable? I feel like I’m helpless to his gaze. Whenever he touches me, my flesh melts and I become a moldable model for him to toy with, and I don’t even care. I  _ want _ him to use me as he pleases, I  _ yearn _ for him to be there for me. 

I’ve never felt like this before, it’s weird. Sure, I’ve dated people before (really, I just date then make out then somehow we end up ‘wrestling’ naked somewhere) but this is different. It’s like, I can’t breath when Yuuri looks at me. My heart palpitates as I try to think of things to say to him. When those maids serve him and smile at him, the little green monster inside of me begins to growl protectively and lash out beneath my skin. 

With the others, I had minor symptoms of attraction. I would still deal with that monster, but never to the point where my eyes nearly seethe with jealousy. 

“I-I’m sorry,” Yuuri gasped, “The name sort of slipped.” 

“It’s fine,” I cut him off in between his labored breaths, “You just caught me off guard. I’m alright with the name.” I pet his silky black hair, “And about Greta, I always thought of having kids when I got older, but I suppose now will do. I doubt she’ll like me though, I don’t have much experience with kids.” 

Yuuri’s lips curled into a bright smile. He pushed his hands under my shoulders and hugged me. He nuzzled his face in the crook of my neck and I could feel his warm breath on my sticky flesh (I hate the word flesh, it sounds like a cannibal thing or something). 

“Thank you Wolfram!” he cried on my shoulder. 

“Yeah, yeah, Wimp,” I smirked as I rubbed his back.

My chest hurts, why? I mean, it’s not supposed to hurt, am I sick or something? 

I pushed Yuuri up slightly and asked, “Where is Greta right now?”

“Oh, she’s overseas at a friend’s castle. Once we learned of the danger, we sent her away. It was before you showed up.”

I cocked my head, “How did you guys know I was going to show up?” Because it must’ve taken them a while to send her overseas so they had to know beforehand.

“W-well,” he pressed a kiss on my cheek to butter me up before he talks, “We’ve been watching you guys since I visited five years ago. Once we learned where you were, it was easier for Ulrike to track you three.” who the fuck is Ulrike?! You know what, I don’t even want to know, and if I’m being honest, I’m not surprised they watched me. 

Wait… That means… “You know,” I mumbled and looked away from him. 

“I was told, I refused to listen after someone started with you had been hurt. The pain in my chest was so bad that I had to be bedridden, so no Wolf, I don’t know what happened to you,” he shook his head, “But I’m open to listening.”

I already told Yozak, I’m not in the mood to talk about the event again. Everyone knows… They all fucking know and no one told me. I can’t figure out if my heart stabbing with sadness should take over or my blood boiling should be the one to control me. Right now, every centimeter of my body was shaking with a mixture of resentment and rage. My skin hurt like someone was stabbing me with a bunch of tiny hot needles. 

“Nobody knows,” Yuuri sighed as he got off of me after I crossed my arms over my chest, “Only Ulrike and Murata knows about what happened to you. Celi only heard your screams from the crystal ball,” what is this, a shitty fortune teller? “She ran out, Yozak was on a mission, “well, he knows now, “My parents and brother kept me away from the room while Gunter and Gisela tried to figure out why I was hurting. Anissina was away. I swear, nobody knows.” 

“And it should stay that way,” I hissed.

“But Wolf-” 

“No!” I yelled as I shot up, “It happened to  _ me,  _ not anyone else! It’s  _ my  _ choice whether to tell people or not! So stop mentioning it! Don’t you get it?” I stomped up to him and pushed my messy face near his clean one, “It hurts! I don’t care how long ago it was, it fucking  _ hurts. _ And I have to bare the scars, not you!” 

I was raving so much I didn’t even notice the tears pour down my face and the beads of sweat mix with it. I sniffled to keep my nose clean, but I failed. My body shook like a child that threw a tantrum in the middle of a Target. 

For a brief moment, the land was still. Almost like everything stopped at once to stare at me. A white hot angry flash punched me in the gut before it subsided and left me looking like an idiot in front of Yuuri. 

Remember when I mentioned how I cut myself once to see what it felt like if I hurt myself? Well, now I have this scar on my thigh, and I can cover it with clothes. That’s exactly what I try to do with the mental scar of my incident. I can cover it as much as I want, but that doesn’t make it go away. When someone looks at my scar, I feel insecure and vulnerable. It’s ugly and disgusting, just like the barely noticeable faded marks on my torso from foster homes past. 

Yuuri just ripped off the bandage and stared directly at the wounds that I buried deep down. It was like my skin was peeled off and these were my true colors. It is fucking terrifying. 

The double black wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him. His head rested on my stomach and he nuzzled his cheek against me. I gasped as he yanked me forward so I ended up sitting on his lap with my legs on either side of him and my knees bent on the bed (kind of like if I folded my legs underneath me, but the legs were on either side of Yuuri). Big hands rubbed from my lower back to my shoulders to support my body weight. He kissed my tears away then grimaced and gagged.

“Kissing tears seems romantic, but it’s pretty gross,” he stuck his tongue out and shook his head which made me smile. 

Wolfram, get out now. This is a bad situation, you are stronger than this. You don’t need him, you have yourself. Please make this pain in my chest stop… Someone please help me. 

“I’ve said it before, you will tell me when you're ready,” he noticed my pained expression, “Are you okay?”

“M-my chest hurts,” I breathed, “It’s weird. Whenever you touch me, o-or you are just… you, my chest feels tight and it’s harder to breathe.” 

“I know how you feel,” he said, “It’s exactly how I feel right now. I think it’s called love.” 

The dreaded ‘L’ word. Zachariah once told me that love is a disease and it’s best not to catch it since there is no cure except heartbreak. I swore to myself that I would never fall in love. Nobody should fall in love with a sap like me. 

I shook my head, “You aren’t in love with me. I’m too broken for you.”

Yuuri pressed his forehead against mine, “Then I’ll put you back together, if you’ll let me.” 

My heart screams yes! My brain says no. My ribs say that I’m a nutcase. My left arm says to slap me, my right arm agrees. My crotch says fuck yes (I think most crotches would agree since I’m sitting on a King’s lap while he is whispering the sweetest things to me)! My spine is too busy trembling to say anything at the moment. My stomach is digesting.

“I know you’ve had a rough past and it must be difficult for you to trust anyone. I bet you’ve lived your life all on your own, but you don’t have to be alone anymore,” how the fuck did he know all of this? “You have me.”

Okay, we met like, three or four days ago (not counting those three months of summer dating), I can’t fall in love with him. Nope, not going to be that cliche princess, I’m not Cinderella! Or, maybe I am and my time is ticking away as I pray that midnight will never come. 

They make it look so easy in fairy tales. It’s like, one kiss and they are married. True love can break any curse! Is it even possible to find someone so quickly? Though I’ve only known teen Yuuri for a short amount of time, I feel like I’ve spent years with him. I mean, I’m sitting in his lap, hell, I had sex with him! Now, that doesn’t mean anything, but I only sleep with the person at least on the third date! 

“And it’s completely understandable if you want to break the engagement or if you don’t love me back,” Didn’t I tell him I liked him before? “But just so you know, I’ll always be here for you. I love you, Wolfram.” 

Yuuri’s fingers tangle in my hair and tug at the clump gently. I bit my lip at the sensation as I adored this seductive side of my wimpy King… Did I say my? 

“You have scars all over you,” please, be more blunt about it, “Did you do that to yourself?”

“No,” I tried to spit at him, but his tugging on my hair put me in a state of bliss, kind of like a cat being scratched under the chin, “Other people did that to me. The only scar I made is on my thigh.” 

I felt a surge of protectiveness sweep over Yuuri as he slid me further on his lap. 

“Who?” he asked, I swear his eyes were glowing and it was terrifying yet charming.

“These foster parents when I was a kid. I used to act out and stuff, so they would hold me up by my arm and beat me with whatever they could find. I left that house because I ended up in the hospital after I was hit with a beer bottle, scratches all over my chest,” I smirked at the memory, “Gwendal nearly killed those parents after he saw the broken glass and my body on the ground.” 

Yuuri was speechless. So I kept talking like an idiot (shut up Wolfram, stop scaring Yuuri with your emotional baggage).

“Not every home was bad, some were really nice but couldn’t handle three kids with such dramatic age differences. Plus I was pretty bratty back then,” I still am, “So some parents didn’t care about the kids and would hit all of us. I think I was once locked in my room for two days because they forgot about me. Um, well, I eventually got so tired of being hit that I was numb to the pain of others. I sort of took the beatings like it was nothing, until…”  _ that _ home, “n-nevermind.” 

“What?” Yuuri rubbed my back, “It’s okay. You’re safe here.” 

“I-I already told the entire story to Yozak, s-so I don’t want to say it again, one day I’ll tell you the full story, just not today,” I huffed. I’ve been trying to tell him, I wanted to do it for a while, but I was interrupted. I looked both ways before I said shakily, “I was molested by my foster parents. It lasted an entire month. That’s why I’m… well, I’m me.” 

His jaw dropped. Every tiny second that ticked away made me more insecure. I shifted my weight on his lap and sat back so I could wrap my arms around myself. Yuuri stopped me by hugging me. It wasn’t an embrace, but a simple hug. 

“I’m sorry,” he whispered, “That was the pain I felt. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.”

“Hey,” I cupped his face to see he was crying, “Why are you crying? I should be the one sobbing.”

“B-because I feel so terrible,” he sniffled, “Here I was thinking you were just beaten again, which isn’t alright, b-but I never knew the extent of your torture. I’m a horrible person for not helping you.”

“It’s not your fault,” I mumbled, “It’s mine.”

“Never say that again!” Yuuri hissed, “You are innocent! You are a survivor, not a victim nor a criminal. Please, don’t ever say it was your fault.”  

“Okay I’m sorry,” I squeaked before he interrupted.

“Don’t apologize either,” he snapped, “You have nothing to apologize for. You are perfect.” 

“No I’m not,” I urged, “Come on, you’ve seen my scars, you know my past, how can you call me perfect?”

Yuuri kissed my flapping lips. A similar bliss spread out in my body and connected each sense to calm every nerve.

“I’ve dating many princesses and princes, each sat properly with a content little grin and always agreed. You aren’t afraid to speak your mind, you have baggage and scars, you have an opinion and you have an emotion besides creepily happy. You are real which makes you perfect,” he smiled.

“When you say creepily happy,” I whispered against his lips, “All I can imagine are those dolls with a painted smile but one eye is a little wonky.” 

“And the mood is ruined,” he giggled as he held my waist and laid back with me on top of him. 

I decided to kiss him this time. My lips firm against his as I felt his hands confused on where to go. So I grabbed them and placed them on my butt (well, I’m not going to put them anywhere else). 

“You sure?” I can understand why he is more hesitant after learning about what happened, but I’m weird when it comes to sex. I’m alright with sex, but nobody is allowed to touch me unless it’s to pleasure me. Yup, pretty weird. I think it more has to do with the fact that I was hit with a beer bottle and I trusted another family after that which led to more hurt. 

“Yes, we already had sex before, so it’s fine,” I smirked, “I’m alright with sex. It feels good. Especially with you.” Or I think, I’m not sure because I don’t remember most of last night. “You can put your hands in my back pockets if you want.” 

Yuuri’s cheeks were stained with a dark blush as he did as told. He is more cautious when he’s sober. Honestly, it’s pretty cute! I’ve never had a boy be this nervous and submissive when it came to being intimate. 

I kissed from his collar bone up to his lips and whispered, “You can put your hands in my pants if you want.” And he did. His hands squeezed and rubbed, and I adored every second of it. 

Until my fathead of a brother walks in and proceeds to throw a book (I think it’s the Bible, where the fuck did he get a Bible?!) at us. Yuuri took his hands out of my pants while I jumped off of him. Gwendal stood with his arms crossed over his chest and his foot tapping. He shook his head at us (mainly me because I’m the fuck up brother).

“Thanks for being a cock block,” I growled, “And was that a Bible?!”

“Leave room for Jesus,” WE AREN’T EVEN CHRISTIAN! 

“Well, Jesus can sit back and enjoy the show next time,” I sighed, “What did you want though?”

“Celi,” oh god, not her, “wants us to go get your foster family and Grandma.”

“Why?” I was immediately filled with fear, “What about my friends?”

“They are safe as far as we know.”

“What do you mean? Is my family in danger? What’s happening?” I jumped down Gwendal’s throat.

During my hysterics, Yuuri got up (lost his boner) and put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.

“We received a letter,” he handed me the parchment. 

Oh God no… 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Welllllll there you have it. What do you guys think?  
> Oh and this is my next big novel. I just feel like there isn't any good queer literature (that isn't smut) that has elements of fantasy. Most of them are usually about real life, the kid's family isn't supportive, then one dies. Literally, that's how it goes. But luckily this novel won't have one of them dying and as we know, Wolf and Yuuri's families are very supportive of them. It's a side of LGBT+ that not many people see. 
> 
> Also, I just read this book called Turning 16 by Perie Wolford and I reccomend it. I swear, every update I'll have read another book or something. There is a trilogy on it's way that I'm DYING to read. I'm so excited!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: It's been a while!! Hello there! I'd like to start off with saying I've become head-over-heels obsessed with this new show on Netflix called Voltron Legendary Defender (look it up!) but that doesn't mean I've given up on Kyo Kara Maoh. I've been with this fandom since December (six months) so it's sorta a scheduled break. I've actually been thinking of doing a crossover with Voltron and Kyo Kara Maoh.   
> Anyway, this story is a novel to me so I'm definitely finishing it, but my updates might be slow. I also haven't had the time to literally crack down for a day and write, which also means updates are slow AF. And writers block has set in, so I need to break from this a bit and collect my thoughts on where I want to go from here, how to do it, and character development in between.

In every source of media, family is said to be the most important thing in the world. There is always a Mom, a Dad, and two children (usually a boy and a girl). There are exceptions, like Full House and Gilmore Girls, but the ‘American Dream’ usually has this format for life in it. 

I never grew up like that. It was always my brothers and me, never parents. Sure, there were adults that were forced to be my caretaker, but they never truly felt like a Mom and a Dad. That changed when I found Grandma and Grandpa. They treated me like a son and they loved me more than all the money in the world. 

Grandma and Grandpa never had children of their own (something about Grandma not being able to carry a baby). I used to protest when they took pictures of me and posted them up on the walls, yet I deeply adored the attention. Grandma continuously blurted that I was her favorite child (sorry Conrad and Gwendal) and she fell in love with me (as a mother loves her child, nothing else you sick perverts). She taught me how to listen to the fairies and speak with the spirits beyond. 

Then, when Janet and Marcy got a hold on me, I protested (per usual). I was lucky again when they took me into their home and treated me like a son. Those two are like the more modern American Dream. I’ve aspired to be like them one day.

So, this letter in my hands crumbled my perfect picture and spat it all over the floor. It was a shitty piece of paper with beautifully written letters. 

_ To Whom it may concern, _

_ Why must others suffer? Hand over the three Princes and we spare their family from Earth. If it must come to that, we shall go the distance. Their blood will be on your hands.  _

_ Signed, _ _   
_ _ The Order of Bones.  _

Target me, it’s fine, I don’t give a flying fuck, but NEVER threaten the people that were kind to me. 

“Wolfram, please remain calm,” Gwendal warned.

Should I? Nah, that’s too easy. I crumpled up the paper and threw it to the ground. I gritted my teeth and growled, “Call a meeting,” to Yuuri. He nodded and scurried out the door.

Gwendal sighed as he saw the fire in my eyes and he knew I wasn’t taking this with a grain of salt anymore.

* * *

 

I think I’m beginning to hate wooden round tables. Every time I am here, my blood seems to be over boiling point and my hands are clammy. I decided to kick Shori (Yuuri’s brother) out of his chair to take my place next to the King. I ate up the stuffy silence that everyone shared in this room. My lips curled into a mischievous smirk. 

“I assume we all saw the letter,” I broke the tension which made Yuuri sigh in relief, “I will not stand by this. I want to bring everyone here.”

“That’s crazy!” Gunter yelped, “Why bring more outsiders into the castle?”

“Because they are my family,” I urged, “You may not know these people, but they saved my life and I refuse to let them get hurt on my account.”

“There has to be another option besides bringing them to the castle,” Gunter crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly. Yeah, well two can play at that game. I mimicked his movements. 

“The other option is to hand us over,” Conrad said. 

Yozak shook his head violently. I looked over at him mournfully while his big blue eyes squeaked out a cry. I wonder how his talk with Conrad went… FOCUS Wolfram! 

Celi had the same expression. She stood up, “I’ll hand myself in.”

“But you can’t-” Gunter gasped.

“No!” she yelled, “If our assumptions are correct, they are trying to punish my children for my mistakes. It’s not them.” Aw, how noble (gag me). 

“See, doesn’t my idea sound better?” I cocked my head with a stupid smirk, “Plus, I’ve been gone for a while, they must be worried…” 

“We told them that you are staying at Gwendal’s apartment,” the Great Sage smiled (how the fuck does he know Gwendal lives in an apartment?), “Also, if you go, it will put you at risk.”

“I don’t care,” I huffed, “If my family dies because of me, then I’d kill myself-”

“Wolfram!” Gwendal snapped.

“What? It’s true,” I could feel the acid drip from my voice, “I don’t need another bad memory to rest on my shoulders. Don’t you think we’ve been through enough, Gwen? I mean, when we were kids you used to protect me no matter the consequences, well, those people are my family and I need to protect them.” 

All I could imagine was Devin’s face caked in blood and tears gushing down his cheeks. He cried for me, but I couldn’t reach him in time. Then Marcy and Janet were just a hair from being able to touch, they were stiff and cold. Julia and Velma hung from the ceiling while Taylor’s guts were spread on the wall (too gross? Well I have a pretty active imagination). 

Then it hit me and I jumped up, “Grandma!” 

“What about her?” Gwendal asked skeptically.

“They ambushed me when I left her house!” I cried, “No, no, no, please no… NO!” 

“What Wolfram?!” Conrad yelped as he ran to my side and pulled me into his arms. I was away from my seat at this point. 

“W-what if they have her?” my heart raced too fast for it to be healthy. My hands trembled and my palms were sweaty. I felt the panic set itself in my blood and my chest grew tight and painful. Not the good painful, like when I’m with Yuuri, but this intense horrid pain, like a snake squeezing my insides. 

Conrad hushed me while he stroked my hair. I bit my lip until I could taste the coppery blood that dribbled from the fresh cut. Gwendal joined him on the other side. He kissed my temple as I tried to think of something else, but it only made me more anxious. 

I mumbled, “M-make it stop,” make these thoughts stop. Make this guilt go away. It hurts! 

When I was small, I used to have panic attacks. I’m sure I needed to go to the hospital for them sometimes because I literally could not calm down. I would have them about anything from death to a bad grade. Some parents fixed this by slapping me and telling me to be a man (I fucking HATE that phrase. I mean, what is a man? A man is someone with a penis, that’s it! So, they want me to be a penis?). Others tried to actually calm me down with a glass of water or watching a Disney movie with me. Marcy and Janet would sit with me in the living room, they had a blanket for all three of us to squeeze in, and we would watch Gilmore Girls until I slowly slipped into a sweet slumber on Janet’s lap. I could still feel Janet running her fingers through my hair and scratching my scalp as if I was a cat. It felt nice. 

Not only are panic attacks painful, they are embarrassing. It makes me feel weak and it shows a vulnerable side of me. I was at the verge of having one when I confessed to Yuuri about my past. I clawed at Conrad’s shirt and pushed my face against Gwendal’s chest. 

“It’s okay,” Gwendal was a hardass, but when it counted he could be a teddy bear. 

I often feel bad for Gwendal, he was forced to grow up when we were given up. He was six when we were here and he already had two children to look after (me and Conrad). 

“We need to go check,” I sniffled as I pretended to have my composure, “I don’t care anymore, we need to go.” 

Yuuri sighed, “I guess it’s decided,” everyone looked at him, “Yozak and I will accompany you three back to Earth to bring everyone here. Murata, take care of the castle.” 

My cheeks burned when Yuuri looked at me. He smiled and I clung closer to my brothers. Wait, what am I doing? I pushed off of Conrad and threw myself into Yuuri’s arms. 

“Thank you,” I mumbled as I hid my face in the crook of his neck. He didn’t hug me back until I physically moved his arms around me. 

When I looked up, Gwendal and Conrad were sadly smiling. Their concern flashed through their cheekbones and the sorrow bubbled in their eyes. I know what they are thinking, ‘We’ve lost him.’  

Besides the guilt that stabbed my gut, I looked at Yuuri and pecked his lips quickly as a thank you (and as a ‘back the fuck up, he’s mine’). I don’t believe in soulmates, in fact, I hate the mention of that cliche, but in this fucked up world, anything is possible. Maybe Yuuri and I are meant to be together or something. Maybe they put a spell on us at birth that made us destined for each other. 

His eyes were wide at my gesture. I giggled at his thick blush. My thumb traced his burning cheek. 

“S-so we should get ready to go,” he regained his thoughts as he retreated to his quarters.

I laughed because I finally took his breath away and I ran after him. 

Once back in his room, I pulled him into my arms and kissed the sanity out of him. He swooned slightly before pressed back against me. His lips tasted like a sweet wine as I craved more. I understand how we need to leave now, but I know once my family is here, I won’t get a lick of time alone with Yuuri. 

“Wait,” he pushed me away. Somehow, we ended up on his bed, still sitting. “You kissed me.”

“Yeah,” I said.

“In front of everyone,” he traced my bottom lip which made me shiver.

“And?” I asked breathlessly.

“Does that mean we are-” he couldn’t finish his sentence.

“I’ll be your boyfriend, not your fiance yet,” I smirked, “I told you about what happened to me, not many people know about that. I trust you, and whenever I’m around you, I can’t think straight. I just-” I kissed him quickly, “I like you.” 

Yuuri smiled, “I’m happy.” 

Me too.

* * *

 

We stood at the fountain and I prayed that I don’t pass out like a wimp. I grabbed Yuuri’s hand as he summoned the portal. Yozak packed his sword and an extra one (I don’t know why honestly).

One, two, three! I held my breath and jumped in with Yuuri.

-

_ “Isn’t he cute?” a blonde woman smiled down at the bundle in her arms. She was in a bed with sweat caked to her skin.  _

_ The man with her marveled at the child, “He is. He looks just like you.”  _

_ “His hair is a shade darker than mine, it looks more like your hair,” she said.  _

_ “Celi, are you sure about binding him to the future King?” the blonde man with a scruffy face and bright blue eyes asked. He held out his finger and the baby latched onto it. The child proceeded to suck on the finger in a content lull. The man pressed a kiss on the baby’s head and gently took his finger out of the child’s mouth. The baby grunted but smiled as he tugged at the man’s long hair.  _

_ “I’m sure,” she smiled, “No matter, it’s too late. They two have already been marked for each other with Ulrike’s magic and Shinou’s blessing.”  _

_ “I can’t wait to see him grow up,” the man played with the tufted on blonde hair, “I’ll be the best Daddy I can, isn’t that right Wolfram?” _

-

I gasped for air as I woke up. It was rare for me to have a dream about someone I barely knew. Though, I know the woman was Celi (saying as how the man mentioned it), but who was that man?

“Morning Sleeping Beauty,” JESUS!!!

I jumped up when I saw that orange haired DEMON hovering over me. I growled and shoved him away as I rose to my feet. I would’ve asked how long I’ve been asleep, but I didn’t care. The King and my brothers waited for me at Gwendal’s car (he parked it there before we left). 

In the car, I was squished between Yozak and Yuuri in the back seat. I’m sure that people could see the steam rising from the rage that burned in my core. I leaned closer to the double black in hopes that his touch would calm my nerves, I was wrong. My skin itched from being touched too much. It was an icky burning sensation, like falling into a vat of boiling mud. 

“Wolf,” Gwendal caught my attention, “You, Conrad, and Yuuri are going to go to your house while Yozak and I stop by Grandma’s house.” 

“Why can’t I go to Grandma?” I whined, “What if she’s-”

“-That’s exactly why I don’t want you going,” he snapped.

He’s not wrong, I might overreact if I see something I don’t particularly enjoy. 

“Okay,” I crossed my arms over my chest, “Then how do you propose we wrangle everyone to leaving for Shin Makoku? Janet would probably want to arrest the Order. Plus, she would’ve believe me! I mean, would you believe someone if they told you that they fell through water into another world where they are a lost Prince and their mother sent them away because this Order was out to kill them? I sure as hell wouldn’t believe that!” 

“If we both try, they will believe us,” Conrad turned around to look back at me. 

That’s right, Mr. Perfect Conrad can never tell a lie. He was also a fabulous negotiator. He made sure that we didn’t get split up with each move just by batting his eyes. He was on the debate team in high school, he wrote journals for magazines, and he is the champion at two truths and a lie (which is bullshit because I’ve been with him my entire life so I should be able to tell which is the lie). 

“Great,” this is a nightmare. I don’t want to imagine everyone’s reactions.

What if they don’t want to adopt me because of this? Maybe they’ll think I’m crazy and I can’t be with them any longer.

“Hey Wolf,” Yuuri nudged me out of my thoughts, “We’re here.” 

“Oh,” I hopped out of the car. 

Conrad and Yuuri stood on either side of me as if they were Secret Service. I had the odd urge to knock on the door even though I live there, I guess it’s the sunset in the background that made me feel like such a stranger. 

I poked my head in the door before walking inside. In the blink of an eye, I was on the floor with a child on my chest. He pressed his face against the fabric of my clothes which set anxiety in my stomach.

“Devin?” I breathed, “Is everything alright?”

“I-I missed you!” that brat scared me!

I pushed the boy off of me and stood up. Janet and Marcy ran to see what the commotion was about. 

“Welcome home,” Marcy smiled, “And hello Conrad!” Conrad nodded at her.

My heart raced again. I put my hand back to take hold of Yuuri’s. Our fingers laced together like a bow on a Christmas present. Janet noticed my gesture and she sighed.

“I thought you two were only friends,” she shifted her weight to one side, “I knew you two liked each other more than just friends. What happened to that boy from your past?”

“Well, um…” everyone else ended up downstairs, “Yuuri is that boy, a-and listen, this sounds crazy but you need to believe me.” 

“I don’t like where this is headed,” Marcy mumbled as Taylor joined her. Velma and Julia exchanged glances but send me a volt of confidence. 

“Okay,” I took a deep breath, “Long story short, I-er… we found our birth mom after falling into the lake and teleporting into another world. She was the Queen there, now Yuuri is the King. Anyway, she sent us away because this Order was out to kill us and now they are targeting you guys so you have to come with us to keep everyone safe and before you say anything yes this is my natural hair color, it was confirmed!” Janet and Marcy liked to tease me and give me bleach and blonde hair dye because they said that nobody could have perfect blonde hair without it being fake. 

Everyone was silent. The air seemed to stand still as I waited for someone to breathe. My head swirled from the anxious thoughts that stabbed their way through my shields. My insides cried for someone to say anything to calm me down. I tapped my foot nervously.

Taylor was the first to respond. She started laughing so hard that she fell to her knees. Tears of joy slid down her cheeks as she grabbed her sides. Her laughter was like a bunch of tiny church bells ringing at the same time. 

The tiny blonde never talked much. She would have one word, kind of like Fuu in Kingdom Hearts. This has nothing to do with her mental state nor her physical health, she really just has nothing to say. Velma used to translate for her because Taylor literally would just raise her eyebrows and expect people to understand. 

“Wolfram,” she hics through laughs, “A prince?! Priceless!”

“No… I’m being serious,” I put my hands up and said in a monotone voice.

“Seriously, what’s the big speech from you?” she got back up and crossed her arms over her chest. She ignored the shocked expressions coming from each of her family members except for Devin. 

“That is the speech,” I sighed, “I’m a Prince from a land called Shin Makoku. I’m not lying!” I stomped my foot. 

Janet and Marcy didn’t respond, they didn’t even bat an eye. My brain told my legs to bolt out the door and never look back, but Yuuri’s grip nearly cut off circulation to my hand. Maybe I can be like Deadpool and cut off my arm, now I just need a way for my limbs to regenerate… 

“Wolf,” I jumped at Marcy’s voice, “Are you alright?”

Am  _ I  _ alright?! I just confessed that I am a character from a fucking storybook and she questions if I am alright! 

“Peachy,” I gritted through my teeth. 

“We aren’t mad,” Marcy said, “Just shocked. W-we believe you, kind of-”

“-He’s telling the truth,” Conrad interjected, “I was there as well. Wolf and I are both Princes from Shin Makoku. Gwendal too. We need you to come with us to keep you safe.” 

“Why, what’s coming to get us?” Janet asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. 

“If I’m being honest, I have no idea,” I sighed, “It’s this Order that is out to kill us and they threatened you guys so we thought that maybe bringing you to Shin Makoku would be the best. After I was attacked by them here-”

“-YOU WERE ATTACKED?!” Janet yelled as she threw her hand to her hip where she usually had her gun. 

“I’m fine,” I put my hands up to calm her down, “But it’s a serious situation and you guys need to come back with us. Please.” 

After a few more moments of gut spewing silence, Marcy and Janet ordered everyone to gather their things to go to Shin Makoku. I couldn’t read their faces, but they were not happy. I wonder how Gwendal’s doing…

* * *

 

It was almost an hour over the agreed meeting time and Gwendal  was still not there. I tapped my foot anxiously and crossed my arms over my chest. It was unsettling to wait around for my eldest brother who was supposed to find the woman that said I was worth the world to her. 

What if she’s hurt? No, what if she’s dead?! What if Gwendal and Yozak were caught and killed??!! What if-

“Wolfram!” Yuuri gasped as he grabbed my shoulders, “You looked anxious.” I probably looked more constipated, that’s my nervous face. 

“I am anxious,” I growled, “Grandma and Gwendal aren’t here…”

I haven’t exactly told Yuuri about Grandma and what happened after the incident. It’s honestly my personal business (you all should feel lucky that I told you about it!) and I’ll tell him when I want to.

“Who is Grandma?” Yuuri asked.

“She is someone,” I pouted. Janet and Marcy giggled.

“Grandma was Wolf’s caretaker before us,” Marcy filled Yuuri in (damn it!), “She saved his life and helped him heal before he could move on into our house. We still keep in contact with her since she lives very close to us.”

Janet laughed, “You should see her house! It’s full of photos from Wolfram’s stay! Conrad had to make Wolf smile for a while because he refused to look at the camera!”

Thanks guys for embarrassing me in front of my boyfriend fiance person. 

That gut feeling that tells you to just throw yourself down a well is surprisingly more overwhelming than the feeling of Yuuri’s hand on my shoulder. Yuuri moved so he wrapped his arm around my upper chest (so his chest was on my back) and he rested his chin on my shoulder and kissed my neck. My cheeks blistered with a hot blush as my brain was torn in two sides: show him off or get the fuck out of there. 

I fidgeted while debating especially when I saw my family smiling at me. I twisted out of Yuuri’s grasp and tried to catch my breath.

“W-wimp!” I yelped since I’m a fucking moron. 

The double black boy cocked his head to the side at my actions. I was hunched slightly with my arms up in a threatening manner. Before I barked again, Gwendal and Yozak returned completely out of breath even though they took Gwendal’s car. 

I’ve never seen Gwendal in this state. He was sweating bullets and his hands were shaking like an earthquake. His eyes bugged out and glazed over with a fearful paint. My strong big brother has always retained a monotone expression no matter what (well, except when he learned about the incident) so this means something went wrong. All of my fears were met just by looking into my brother’s face. He spiked my anxiety level till it broke the nervous thermometer and spewed the red liquid all over the floor. 

“What happened?” I asked in the deepest voice I could. 

“S-she-” Gwendal looked at me.

The silver haired man trudged up to me and hunched over. He swiped the pad of his thumb over my cheek to get rid of the stray tear I didn’t notice. Then he tangled me into his large arms. He smelled like cigarette smoke (I never knew he smoked) and some shitty cologne that wouldn’t wash off of his body. His large fingers laced in my hair as he pressed our foreheads together (remember, he is a BIG man! He’s about 6’0” and I am a tiny little 5’3”). 

Conrad tapped Gwendal on the shoulder to ask him what happened. Yet, Gwendal yanked him into the hug. I would feel more alarmed if I wasn’t being embraced by the two people that mean the world to me. 

“What happened?” Conrad asked as he pushed both of us away. 

Gwendal shifted his weight uncomfortably. He flicked his eyes from me to Conrad and back again. 

“It’s okay,” Conrad held his hand.

“Tell us,” I was growing impatient. 

Gwendal obviously didn’t want to say, but I needed to know. I felt like the breeze in the trees stopped just for this moment. Maybe the clouds lingered a little to understand what was going to happen. The flowers woke up and nudged their neighbors and grabbed their bowls of popcorn and waited for the drama to strike. 

“She’s dead,” he said sullenly. 

It was like the first shock. It stung, but I couldn’t believe it, “What?”

“She is dead,” Gwendal said with more power.

“N-no she isn’t!” I squeaked as I was hit was the second shock, it was stronger and more painful. My heart slowly pinged in my throat and began to sink like a concrete boat in the ocean. 

“Wolfram,” Gwendal whispered as he reached out for me but I slapped him away.

“Don’t fucking touch me!” I screamed, “Tell me what you said!”

“She. Is. Dead!” Gwendal growled, “We got there and her house was covered in blood, then her body was propped up in her chair and she was holding a picture of all of us. The frame was cracked and there was a note in blood saying that this was a warning,” Gwendal let out a sharp breath, “Yozak and I took as much as we could from the house, Yozak said that the Order would clean up the crime and pretend it never happened, but yes Wolf, she is dead.” 

I fucking wish I could make some witty joke, but nothing comes to mind. Everything inside of me screams that this is my fault. It has always been my fault.  

It’s my fault I was placed with her. It’s my fault she loved me. It’s my fault she was targeted. 

I stumbled backwards when we heard rustling in the trees. Yuuri said that we had to go, but I was still being electrocuted by the information. Yuuri set up the portal and shoved everyone through. He grabbed my hand and jumped with me. 

If you thought I was fucked up before, now I am empty. I’ve been completely broken. I was a shell of my past self because in this moment I realize that everything is my fault. Maybe if I wasn’t born, this would’ve never happened...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryker: Thanks for reading. Leave a review and tell me where you think I should go. Also, I'm accepting prompt requests because I need to break from this or else writers block becomes more intense. 
> 
> My anxiety levels have spiked for some odd reason (I've been diagnosed with GAD like Wolfie, but the thing that makes me anxious hasn't really been thought of in a while) so writing this story has become more challenging. I'll write some fluff to cut the tension in my life but again I AM NOT GIVING UP THIS STORY! Expect another update soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryker: I might change the summary, if anyone has a good idea then pm me. I fucking hate writing summaries, I can't do them! AH it's so annoying...


End file.
